Kako no Himitsu
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar, masa lalu tidak selalu di belakang?/Adakalanya, masa lalu akan terulang kembali di masa depan./Semi Canon
1. Konoha dan Suna

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

"SERAAANG!"

Suara gemuruh dari hentakan kaki-kaki kuda, langsung menggema memenuhi udara. Debu-debu halus ikut beterbangan menggumpal pekat. Dua kubu berlawanan saling maju dan saling menyerang dalam waktu yang sama.

Teriakan-teriakan penuh ambisi.

Hentakan keras kaki-kaki berlari.

Dentingan pedang yang beradu aksi.

Cipratan merah pekat di sana sini.

Telah menjadikan hari dan tempat luas itu sebagai saksi bisu atas peristiwa berdarah antara dua negara kerajaan besar di Hi no Kuni.

Konoha dan Suna.

Dua negara yang saling bermusuhan sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, merepotkan!"

Seorang lelaki muda dalam balutan seragam perang warna hitam dengan rompi hijau daun, menatap pasukan di depannya dengan wajah bosan. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya untuk melihat keadaan ini dengan nyata. Yang mana, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa penuh luka, terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah, tepat di depan matanya.

Sangat tragis.

Sungguh, tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sangat sakit melihat kenyataan pahit ini. Perang besar yang tak pernah usai. Dengan ribuan nyawa tak berdosa sebagai taruhan.

Telapak tangannya terkepal erat pada sebuah lambang yang terikat kuat di lengan sebelah kiri. Lambang besar yang tengah ia sandang sebagai panglima tertinggi militer Konoha.

"Shino! Arahkan pasukan yang kau bawa ke barat!"

"_Ha'ik, Bushou!_"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lebih lanjut, lelaki lain dengan balutan seragam sama persis itu melesat cepat sambil berteriak memacu kuda.

Dengan cermat, pria bergelar panglima itu lalu menatap liar pada seluruh pasukan. Hingga sebuah bayangan kuning, melintas cepat di sampingnya dalam satu ayunan pedang.

'Zreet!'

"Akhh!"

Seekor kuda putih berpelana khas kerajaan Suna warna merah marun yang tengah ditunggangi oleh seseorang dengan seragam abu-abu bersayap, melintas berputar di sekitar. Menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari lelaki muda berkuda cokelat yang baru saja terkena sabetan pedang.

Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan Konoha itu akibat luka hebat yang tak pelak membuat lengan sebelah kirinya hampir saja putus, jika ia tidak sempat mengelak tadi. Darah pekat tampak mengalir dari sela-sela telapak tangan kiri yang menutupi lukanya.

"Kau..."

"Bertemu kembali, Shikamaru," ujar sebuah suara khas wanita berirama datar yang berasal dari kuda putih di depannya. Dengan gerakan lambat, jemari lentik itu merogoh selembar kain warna hitam transparan dari saku bajunya dan langsung mengikat benda tersebut ke kepalanya bagian bawah. Hingga menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas warna rambut berwarna pirang emas yang ia gerai.

Keduanya sama-sama mengangkat senjata dan saling adu pandang dengan waspada.

"Ya, setelah lima belas tahun," gumam lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu menatap lurus pada sosok di depannya dengan pedang terhunus.

'Tang!'

Kedua pedang mereka pun mulai beradu, ikut meramaikan dentingan demi dentingan pedang yang menggema.

'Tang!'

Sang wanita bergerak mundur mendapati perlawanan sengit dari lawannya. Napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur, membuatnya mundur selangkah ke belakang.

Kedua mata beda warna itu saling tatap dalam kemirisan.

'Tang!'  
'Teng!'  
'Tang!'  
'Kraak!'

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba dari Shikamaru, membuat kuda putih milik gadis itu terpeleset jatuh ke tanah. Menghasilkan bunyi debaman keras yang tertelan angin.

Dengan susah payah, wanita muda berambut pirang itu berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Tangannya bergerak lemah menggapai pedang yang berjarak satu meter di depannya. Namun, belum sempat jemari lentik itu mencapai pedang, sesuatu yang besar telah terlebih dahulu menginjaknya.

"Pedang yang bagus, Temari," puji Shikamaru sambil membolak-balikkan pedang di tangannya. Bibirnya sedikit tergerak pada sebuah senyuman sinis yang ia tujukan pada sang pemilik pedang.

Wanita muda yang ternyata bernama bernama Temari itu menatap lelaki di depannya dalam diam. Tangannya tergerak pelan pada sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Ya, pedang yang sangat hebat dan telah membunuh banyak orang," balasnya sarkastik sambil bernapas dengan susah payah.

Mungkinkah mereka saling kenal?

'Trak!'

Pedang tajam mengkilat bergagang cokelat muda itu jatuh ke tanah. "Termasuk darahku," ujar Shikamaru dingin sambil membelakangi sosok lawannya yang terkapar. Dadanya sesak dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Seakan beribu batu menghujaninya dengan ganas dari atas langit.

'Greb!'

"Shikamaru, _gomenne_..." lirih Temari tepat di belakang Shikamaru. Tangannya tergerak memeluk punggung lelaki di depannya, erat.

Tak tahukah wanita itu, kata maaf tidak pernah ada dalam kamus perang. Karena perang bukanlah sebuah keinginan. Dan sebuah kata maaf tidak akan dapat menghentikannya. Yang ada hanyalah saling balas dan saling serang.

"A-aku tahu... -uhuk kau ma...rah... _go...men...ne..._" sahut Temari kembali dengan napas putus-putus. Hingga kemudian tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah.

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Ia betah dengan kediamannya hingga lengan putih yang tengah memeluknya itu merosot ke bawah. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat. Menyaksikan keadaan Temari dengan mata melebar.

"TEMARI!"

Tidak ada yang mendengar.

Teriakan itu hanyalah salah satu dari beribu-ribu teriakan yang ada di medan perang.

Dengan kaku, Shikamaru memangku tubuh lemah tak berdaya itu di pahanya. Sebuah anak panah, tertancap kuat di bagian bawah dada sebelah kanan dari arah punggung Temari.

Napas Shikamaru tercekat dan memburu.

Rahangnya mengeras menahan sesak.

"Temari..." lirihnya sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya yang telah penuh noda darah Temari. Tanpa sadar, air matanya telah mengalir tanpa isakan.

"K-kau mena...ngis la...gi, ce...ngeng..." sindir Temari susah payah. Ia kembali berusaha menciptakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" bentak Shikamaru dengan napas tertahan. Usahanya untuk menampilkan sosok seorang panglima kuat yang dingin, hancur berkeping-keping.

Temari lalu menutup matanya sembari menggerakkan sebelah tangan menggapai wajah tampan di depannya. "A...pa a...dikku, baik-baik sa...ja?" bisiknya dengan cairan bening yang keluar melalui pinggir matanya. "Ka...-uhuk-"

"Aku bukan adikmu!" sergah Shikamaru cepat dengan suara bergetar.

Temari lalu menutup bibir Shikamaru dengan jari telunjuknya yang sudah terkena darah. "Ce...pat mundur!" lirih gadis itu penuh perintah. Matanya yang berkaca, menatap tajam lelaki di depannya. "A...ku baik-ba...ik sa...ja. Ce...pat!"

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia masih berada di tempatnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan sendirinya. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Temari," geram Shikamaru penuh penyesalan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Temari akan memberikan tubuh dengan memeluknya dari belakang hanya untuk melindunginya dari sebuah anak panah.

"Ce...pat! A...pa k-kau mau me...li...hatku, ma...ti?" lirih Temari kembali yang terdengar seperti permohonan.

"_Bushou!_" seorang lelaki berpakaian sama persis dengan Temari langsung berlari ke arah keduanya. Selendang hitam tipis yang menutupi sebagian wajah Temari telah terbuka. Menampilkan wajah cantik dari seorang anak raja, kerajaan Suna. Rei Temari.

Shikamaru melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh Temari dan menidurkan wanita itu di tanah dengan posisi menyamping. "_Gomenne_, Temari. Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu dengan ini. Kau bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" ujar Shikamaru sebelum beranjak membelakangi Temari. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan.

Mata beriris hijau tua milik Temari menatap nanar pada punggung Shikamaru. Bibirnya tergerak pada sebuah senyum sedih.

Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"A...ku memang bo...doh," lirih Temari menatap kepergian Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, aku tidak pernah berniat mengalahkanmu! Itu hanya keberuntungan bagiku! Kau tidak perlu marah!"

Seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sedari tadi, gadis itu hanya diam dan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan pandangan tajam nan lurus ke depan.

"Ck, merepotkan!" ujar anak lelaki itu kembali sambil berdiri di depan gadis yang ia kejar dengan tatapan menantang. Membuat langkah sang gadis terhenti di tengah jalan. "Temari!" panggilnya lagi sambil mencengkram kedua bahu sang gadis.

"Apa?! Kalau kau senang, bilang saja!" teriak gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mendelik kesal. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya melewati sang pemuda.

'Greb!'

"Hah, ini merepotkan! Kata ibuku, kalau kita kalah, minta maaflah kepada orang yang sudah dikalahkan," jelas anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan malas dan tidak ikhlas.

"Apa tadi aku mendengar kata maaf darimu, adik kecil?" sinis gadis itu dingin. Matanya menatap lurus pada pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari bahunya.

Dengan geram, pemuda itu mencengkram bahu gadis di depannya kuat-kuat sebelum berseru dengan datar, "Sepertinya kau harus tahu satu hal, _Nee-san_. Namaku Shikamaru, dan aku minta maaf."

Sebuah awal yang menegangkan antara Shikamaru dan Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kankuro-_sama_...!"

Seorang pelayan langsung menghentikan langkahnya seraya memberi jalan pada seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang baru saja datang. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu melambai pelan seiring dengan langkah tergesa yang ia lakukan.

Langkah kaki itu lalu terhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Di dalamnya terdapat satu ranjang yang berisi seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata tertutup. Di sampingnya telah duduk seorang lelaki berambut merah marun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sungguh, hatinya sangat terluka.

Sang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari wanita itu, kecuali detak jantungnya yang lemah. Keadaan wanita itu tak ubahnya bagai ikan kecil di atas daratan. Bahkan para tabib pun mengaku telah mengangkat tangan darinya.

Dengan langkah lebar, pemuda itu berdiri di samping ranjang. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Matanya menatap dingin pada sosok berambut merah di sampingnya. Sebuah keputusan telah ia persiapkan dengan matang.

"Gaara, ikut aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara-suara ribut yang berasal dari acara festival, terdengar riuh membelah udara malam Konoha. Festival yang dilakukan tidak dihari biasanya itu terlihat sedikit berbeda. Setidaknya, dari sekian banyak rakyat yang hadir, para anggota militer terlihat ikut bergabung dan memeriahkannya.

Sebuah festival, yang sengaja diadakan untuk merayakan kemenangan Konoha atas Suna.

Namun, hujan deras yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, telah berhasil membuat para peserta festival kelabakan. Sebagian besar lebih memilih tempat yang nyaman untuk berteduh. Dan sebagian lain, lebih memilih untuk bergelut dengan hujan.

Termasuk lelaki ini, Nara Shikamaru.

Ia berjalan pelan di tengah hujan. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit yang kelam. Tidak ada yang sadar, kalau air matanya membalur satu dengan aliran hujan yang turun. Pria itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

Potongan-potongan memori masa lalu, hingga kejadian kemarin hari di medan perang, berputar cepat di kepalanya. Membuat syaraf-syaraf di otaknya, memerintah sel air mata untuk keluar saat itu juga. Dia laki-laki, dan dia menangis. Dengan air hujan sebagai alasan.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Temari, akulah orang yang paling bersalah atasnya. Akulah yang harus dihukum!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

Nah, pendekkah? Oke, saya akui itu!

**WARNING!** Masa lalu merupakan bagian penting dalam fic ini. Jadi, saya ngga membuat kata 'Flashback' karena readers bakal ngerti sendiri dengan alurnya, insya Allah...

Terimakasih bagi Readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Kalau Readers berkenan untuk mereview, saya akan lebih menerimanya dengan senang hati...

* * *

**Sinopsis chap depan:**

"Aku melihatmu tenggelam, bodoh!"

"Aku sedang bertanding!"

"Omong kosong! Kau PEMBUNUH!"

"Apa kalian benar-benar kakak adik?"

"Kalau aku melaksanakannya tahun depan, aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu,"


	2. Pembunuh Temari?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

**...  
**

* * *

"Apa kau gila? Kalau mau menyelamatkanku, setidaknya, kau lihat dulu siapa yang mau diselamatkan! Berenang saja tidak pandai. Ck, dasar merepotkan!"

Shikamaru kecil, tidak henti-hentinya bergumam tidak jelas sejak tadi. Gadis berambut pirang yang tengah ia gendong di belakang pun hanya mampu terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Aku melihatmu tenggelam, bodoh!" seru Temari tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Aku sedang bertanding!"

Mata Temari langsung melotot mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum meledak, "Bertanding? Apa itu namanya bertanding?! Kau bisa mati kalau lama-lama memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam air! Apa kau bodoh?!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kalau kau tahu dengan keadaan itu, harusnya minta pada orang yang pandai berenang untuk menolongku, bukan kau yang tidak pandai berenang!" Shikamaru terus saja menyalahkan tindakan Temari yang nekat menolongnya saat dirinya tengah asyik bertanding 'Siapa yang paling lama menyelam' bersama Choji.

Temari lalu memukul tengkuk Shikamaru dengan kesal. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dirinya benar-benar khawatir dengan pemuda tersebut, hingga tidak berpikiran untuk meminta pertolongan orang lain dan langsung menceburkan dirinya yang tidak pandai berenang dengan niat menolong Shikamaru, tanpa sadar kalau danau kecil itu lumayan dalam.

"Turunkan aku!" teriak Temari kesal.

Shikamaru bergeming. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua kaki Temari dengan wajah malas. "Tidak! Tubuhmu masih lemah," tolak pemuda itu singkat. "Nanti kau jatuh."

"Aku sudah sehat!"

"Ck, merepotkan! Tidak, tetap saja tidak!"

Akhirnya Temari menyerah dan menghela napasnya kembali. Ia menatap rambut berbentuk nanas milik Shikamaru lama dalam diam, sebelum memeluk leher pemuda tersebut, erat. Rasa hangat mengalir di wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Temari..."

"Hmm?"

"_Arigatou_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kankuro menatap wajah Gaara dengan pandangan datar dan dingin. Napasnya sangat memburu untuk segera menyabetkan pedangnya di tubuh sang adik. Betapa pun ia membenci perbuatannya ini, tapi ia jauh lebih benci melihat kenyataan yang telah diperbuat oleh tangan adiknya sendiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau membunuh _Nee-chan_!" seru pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman itu tegas. Tidak ada raut keraguan di wajahnya. Sangat yakin dan penuh ambisi.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Gaara sekenanya. Ia tahu, meskipun dijelaskan baik-baik, tapi ia sangat yakin dengan kepribadian sang kakak. Karena itulah, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan di mata Kankuro.

'Tang!'

Dengan cepat, Gaara bersalto tiga kali ke belakang menghindar dari sabetan pedang Kankuro yang tiba-tiba.

Bukan salah Gaara, kalau tujuannya memanah Shikamaru waktu itu, harus dibayar lunas dengan tubuh kakaknya sendiri, Temari. Gadis itu bahkan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

'Tang!'

"Mati kau, Gaara!" Kankuro semakin menyerang Gaara dengan membabi buta, sementara Gaara berusaha menghindar dan menangkis tanpa perlawanan. Ia pastinya sangat sadar dengan kondisi Kankuro saat ini. Namun, kesabaran yang memang tidak ada batasnya itu, terkadang akan terbatasi oleh emosi dengan sendirinya.

'Sreet!'

Gaara lengah. Satu goresan pedang terlukis manis di pipi kirinya. Membuat beberapa tetes darah segar keluar lepas dari lukanya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berniat membunuh _Nee-chan_ sama sekali," ujar Gaara pelan sambil menghapus darah di pipinya. Mau tidak mau, pengakuan harus keluar dari bibirnya. Karena, tidak ada saksi atas kejadian ini, kecuali Temari, kakak mereka sendiri. "Tapi Temari melindunginya!" ujar Gaara dengan suara sedikit tinggi dan emosi yang mulai terlihat di wajah datarnya.

Seharian, pemuda berkanji 'ai' itu sibuk memikirkan penyebab Temari melindungi orang yang ia panah waktu itu. Dan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau ia akan dituduh sebagai seorang pembunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri. Bahkan untuk memukul Temari saja tangannya tidak pernah sanggup.

Dengan frustasi, Gaara maju dan ikut menyerang Kankuro setelah kesabarannya mulai terkikis.

'Tang!'  
Kriit!'  
'Krrr'

Kedua pedang kakak beradik itu kembali bertemu begitu pula dengan tatapan keduanya yang sama-sama tajam. Tatapan yang penuh dengan ambisi.

Gaara terdesak dan mendorong Kankuro dengan cepat sebelum terkena sabetan pedang kembali hingga pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Omong kosong! Kau PEMBUNUH!" teriak Kankuro kalap sambil menarik pedangnya dan bersiap mengayunkannya kembali.

"MATI KAU, GAARA!"

'Traang...'

...

Terjadi sebuah kesalahan di sini.

Kedua pedang yang akan beradu itu tiba-tiba jatuh membentur dinding dan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai, terlepas begitu saja dari kedua tangan yang tengah bersiteru. Gaara dan Kankuro saling tatap dalam bingung sebelum berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut dan ngeri akan kehadiran tiba-tiba dari seseorang.

"Apa kalian benar-benar kakak adik?"

Kaduanya serentak sama-sama melebarkan mata mereka.

"_T-Tou-sama_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk di pelantaran rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Pikirannya sibuk bergerilya pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu dalam peperangan. Pandangan miris dari Temari, teringat dengan jelas dalam memorinya. Membuat rasa penyesalan semakin hari, semakin merasuk jauh ke dalam hatinya.

Sejujurnya, tidak ada perasaan lain yang hinggap di hatinya saat melihat wanita itu di medan perang kecuali pada satu hal.

Rindu.

Yah, mungkin rasa rindulah yang paling cocok untuk mendefenisikan perasaannya pada sosok itu. Sosok yang telah dikenalnya dari kecil. Sosok wanita pertama yang berhasil membuat hidupnya kerepotan setelah ibunya. Juga sosok yang telah berhasil membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat asing dalam hatinya.

Namun, perpisahan yang selama lima belas tahun di antara mereka, malah mempertemukan keduanya dalam situasi rumit. Membuat keduanya harus berusaha menghilangkan perasaan dengan saling mengadu pedang.

Sungguh, Shikamaru bukanlah seseorang yang pandai membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya, ia dapat merasakan apa yang tengah gadis itu rasakan. Entah karena ikatan batin di antara mereka, membuat keduanya saling membaca dalam pandangan mata.

Keduanya saling mencintai. Namun cinta bukanlah akhir dari sebuah peperangan.

...

Dengan kasar, Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air hujan dengan frustasi.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tidak dingin?"

'Pluk!'

Sebuah kain handuk warna putih kecil terletak di bahu Shikamaru. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam. Tangannya tergerak pelan memegang handuk tersebut sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, tapi kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa mati kedinginan," tambah wanita itu dengan tatapan lembut. Ia lalu mengusap bahu Shikamaru sebelum berlalu dari hadapan pemuda tersebut. "_Kaa-san_ sangat khawatir. Sudah seminggu kau begini."

Shikamaru menatap punggung ibunya yang berlalu dengan wajah tidak terbaca. "_Gomenne, Kaa-san_..."

Pemuda itu lalu beranjak sambil menarik pedang yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan pada jalan setapak menuju hutan lebat Konoha. Rintik-rintik hujan yang sudah seminggu ini merajai negara tersebut, tampak masih setia berjatuhan membasahi tanah hingga kini.

Shikamaru mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang di tangannya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Rambutnya yang biasa berdiri tegak di belakang, kini terjatuh lemas akibat air hujan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat kegelapan mulai membutakan matanya. Pegangannya pada gagang pedang mulai mengendur hingga dengan sengaja menjatuhkan benda tajam itu di atas tanah.

"Arrrggghhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa kau ujian Jounin tahun ini?" tanya Shikamaru kecil yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun. Matanya menatap nyalang pada gadis berambut pirang di depannya. Nada kesal bercampur heran sangat jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Temari tidak memperdulikan Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang. Seakan-akan, pemuda yang tengah berbicara di sampingnya itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak lalat yang ada di muka bumi.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Shikamaru benar-benar kesal. Ia sengaja menghentikan langkahnya di depan Temari sambil menarik kerah baju gadis tersebut.

Temari akhirnya menyerah dan menghela napas dengan pasrah. Matanya ikut menatap nyalang pada Shikamaru. "Salahmu sendiri yang masih berumur jangung, a-dik," jawabnya sarkastik dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'adik'.

Emosi Shikamaru langsung meledak mendengar ejekan dari Temari. Ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju gadis itu sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

"Huh!" dengus Shikamaru sembari melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Temari dengan emosi memuncak.

Temari tersenyum sekilas. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Shikamaru dan tanpa aba-aba, memeluk leher pemuda itu dari belakang.

'Greb!'

Tubuh Shikamaru langsung menegang dengan mata melebar.

"Kalau aku melaksanakannya tahun depan, aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu," jelas Temari sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Shikamaru masih bersikukuh dengan wajah kesalnya. "Aku tidak percaya!" ketusnya berusaha terlihat marah, walau tak dapat ia pungkiri, jantungnya tengah berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat ini. Setelah lama hidup dan tumbuh bersama, sebuah perasaan asing tidak jarang merayapi hatinya pada gadis ini, apalagi dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh seperti keadaan mereka kini.

"_Tou-sama_ akan mengikutkanku di Kiri kalau ujian tahun depan, bersamaan dengan Gaara dan Kankuro," ujar Temari tanpa mempedulikan nada ketus dari Shikamaru. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya demi mencegah langkah kaki dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam lama. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa setelahnya. Perlahan tangannya tergerak mencapai kedua sisi kaki Temari dan mengangkat tubuh gadis yang lebih tinggi lima centi darinya itu dalam gendongannya.

"Ck, kau merepotkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Becontinue...**

* * *

Ehm, sepertinya ini lebih pendek... err, mungkin ada yang ngga tau dengan arti 'Bushou'. Oh, itu artinya adalah panglima perang, :)

Saya kurang pandai membuat action pedang. Yah, rasanya ini udah lumayan untuk dua orang kakak adik, XD

Hahaii, makasih banyak kepada yang sudah review, fave, alert untuk chap sebelumnya... makasih, ya...

Review, fave, alert, itu semua adalah inspirasi saya... kalau ngga ada yang review, yah ngapain juga dilanjutin? Ya, ngga? #plaked, XD

Yang log, sudah saya balas di PM. Ini yang ngga log:

**Anon** Oh, ya? #garuk2 kepala. Makasih udah review, salam kenal... err, jangan panggil saya senpai, panggil aja, nama atau apalah selain senpai... XD

**Guest** Hmm

**Sabaku Yuri** Wew, benarkah? saya kira bakal banyak yang ngga suka. Karena kisahnya agak jadul, gimana gitu, XD makasih ya...

**naoki** i-iyakah? #sksd juga, XD makasih ya...

**Takana Nara** Okehh, insyaAllah... makasih ya...

* * *

**Sinopsis chap depan :**

"Kau tetap saja tidak berubah, Shikamaru,"

"Aku tidak mau makan hari ini. Bawa saja itu kembali,"

"Dia sudah siuman. Aku heran, apa dia terlalu hebat atau apa? Benar-benar..."

"KELUAR KALIAN!"

'_Arigatou, Kami-sama_...'


	3. Siuman

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himatsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Setelah seminggu terlewati dengan cuaca dingin dan hujan, hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Konoha untuk mendapatkan kembali kehangatan cahaya dari sinar matahari. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat berlari dan bermain dengan riang di luar rumah. Sangat tidak mengherankan karena seminggu terakhir ini mereka hanya dapat mengurung diri di dalam rumah.

Sungguh pagi yang damai dan penuh keceriaan.

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam panjang dengan garis tipis di bawah kedua matanya terlihat berjalan tenang di lorong istana kerajaan Konoha. Beberapa kali ia tersenyum dan menanggapi sapaan yang berasal dari para pelayan yang lewat menyapa. Tidak jarang pula, tangannya tergerak pada kacamata minus berframe hitam yang menggantung di kedua sisi telinganya.

Langkah kaki dari lelaki itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berlapis kaca yang menampilkan ruang perpustakaan istana. Satu siluet bayangan seseorang tampak menarik perhatiannya yang tengah berkeliling sekitar istana kerajaan. Dengan langkah tenang, lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang baca. Senyum tipis masih tidak luput dari bibirnya.

"I-Itachi-_nii_!" seru Shikamaru lumayan kaget saat Itachi tiba-tiba datang sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah buku yang sedang ia buka. Satu bulir keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya. Perasaan segan langsung merayap dalam dirinya. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru berdiri menyambut kedatangan Itachi. "_Ohayo, Ouji-sama_..." ujarnya sopan.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, membuat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat semakin bersinar.

"Kau tetap saja tidak berubah, Shikamaru," ujar Itachi sambil duduk di samping kursi yang tadi Shikamaru duduki. "Bahkan caramu memanggilku. Aku lebih suka yang pertama."

"Nanti Sasuke _Ouji-sama _bisa ngamuk kalau begitu," canda Shikamaru sambil menutup dan mengembalikan semua buku yang barusaja ia baca. "Lagipula, Anda memang seorang pangeran," tambahnya, melirik sekilas pada sosok Itachi yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Ya, tidak salah lagi, Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang pangeran. Dialah anak pertama dari Raja Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tapi kau juga seorang _Bushou_. Yah, anggap saja kita sama."

"Sama-sama lelaki."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Apa kau mau minum segelas teh hangat bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ouji_-_sama_, ini sarapan Anda..."

Dengan anggun dan penuh sopan santun, seorang wanita muda berbaju pelayan, meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman di atas meja. Ia lalu merapikan kacamata yang ia pakai sebelum berdiri dengan canggung di depan Pangeran Suna berambut merah marun.

"S-selamat menikmati. Semoga Anda suka..."

Gaara menatap punggung wanita itu sejenak sebelum berujar datar, "Apa aku memperbolehkanmu pergi?"

Pelayan wanita itu langsung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Ia langsung cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gugup. "A-ahh, _g-gomen! Gomenasai, Ouji-sama_..." gagapnya berkali-kali.

Wajah Gaara tetap datar dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku tidak mau makan hari ini. Bawa saja itu kembali," perintahnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Sang pelayan menghela napas sekilas. Tanpa membantah lebih lanjut, ia lalu memungut kembali nampan yang tadi ia bawa dengan gerakan sangat lesu. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, _Ouji-sama_..." pamitnya sambil berjalan mundur dari hadapan Gaara.

"Hn."

Gaara menatap datar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas lelah setelahnya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya hari ini saja pangeran Suna itu menolak makanan yang dibawakan para pelayan padanya. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak selera makan kalau masalah berat sedang bertumpuk di punggungnya.

Sudah seminggu ini ia dilarang keluar dari kamar oleh sang ayah akibat pertengkaran hebat antara ia dan Kankuro sehari setelah perang dengan Konoha usai. Dan hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah karena masalah luka parah yang dialami Temari. Sampai hari ini pun, ia masih tidak tahu apa kakak sulungnya itu sudah sadar atau belum. Memikirkan itu semua, membuat tubuhnya lemah dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan nekat dari Temari.

Pemuda itu benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaannya.

'Kriuk!'

Gaara menekan perutnya yang berbunyi kelaparan. Matanya bergerak liar karena malu dengan diri sendiri. Dengan susah payah pangeran berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menahan lapar yang menyerangnya. Namun, hasilnya tetap saja perut itu berbunyi dengan tidak elit. Dan itu adalah karena pangeran itu telah memutuskan pasokan makanan untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Ck, perut bodoh!"

'Tok tok!'

Bunyi ketukan yang berasal dari pintu, mau tidak mau mengalihkan kesibukan Gaara dari menahan lapar yang menimpanya. Ia menatap nyalang pada benda mati tidak bersalah itu seakan-akan benda tersebut punya kesalahan besar yang tidak dapat ia maafkan.

"Masuk," ujarnya datar sambil berusaha duduk tenang di atas ranjang.

"Uhm, a-ano... bukannya saya lancang pada Yang mulia, tapi Anda sudah tidak makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. J-jadi, aku membawa ini kembali!" Pelayan yang tadi barusaja keluar membawa nampan, terlihat sudah berada di dalam kamar Gaara kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajah sang pangeran yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap tajam penuh amarah ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku?" tanya Gaara dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak ia alihkan.

Pelayan itu hanya dapat menunduk sambil menggigit bibir, seperti seseorang yang tengah mendapat hukuman. "_G-gomenne_..."

"Kau bisa saja aku pecat dalam beberapa detik."

"U-umm setidaknya, Anda harus makan sebelum _Oujo-sama_ sadar... keadaan Beliau semakin hari semakin membaik," ujar pelayan itu masih sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tampaknya sengaja memutuskan untuk membantah Gaara kali ini karena sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan sang pangeran.

Gaara mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari pelayan tersebut ke arah lain. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup di balik wajah datarnya. Bagaimana pun juga, pelayan ini sangat pandai membaca keadaannya.

"Keluar!"

Pelayan wanita berambut merah panjang itu menegakkan kepalanya mendengar perintah Gaara. Raut kebingungan sangat jelas terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Keringat dingin pun mengalir deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Bibirnya akan kembali membuka suara saat suara baritone Gaara mengintrupsi dan kembali menggema.

"Keluar!"

"Aa- _h-haik, Ouji-sama_..." ujar sang pelayan sebelum meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dan berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru keluar dari pekarangan istana sambil berjalan dengan tenang. Kedua sisi tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan malas seperti kebiasaannya. Seharian mengurung diri di dalam perpustakaan istana benar-benar membuat matanya mengantuk dan meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan. Entah kenapa, hari ini perasaannya sedikit tenang dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hey, dengar berita tentang Putri Kazekage?"

Langkah kaki Shikamaru langsung terhenti di tempat dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menegang saat mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Temari.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Shikamaru lalu menajamkan pendengarannya pada bisik-bisik yang ia dengar. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar melakukan sebuah kekonyolan. Mendengarkan sebuah gosip dengan sangat serius. Sesuatu yang selama ini selalu dipandangnya sebagai perbuatan rendah.

"Dia sudah siuman. Aku heran, apa dia terlalu hebat atau apa? Benar-benar..."

Mata Shikamaru langsung melebar mendengar berita yang ia dengar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya benar-benar sangat lega sekarang. Kalau seandainya ia masih kanak-kanak, ia tidak menyangkal akan melakukan beberapa lompatan untuk mengekspresikan kesenangan yang ia alami saat ini.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu berucap syukur dalam hati atas apa yang ia dengar. Walaupun kenyataan belum benar sepenuhnya. Namun, ia merasa kalau berita itu dapat dipercaya.

Perlahan, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan lokasi tersebut dengan senyuman tipis nan tulus yang selama seminggu sebelumnya telah hilang entah kemana.

Shikamaru tidak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada langit di atasnya. Ia sangat tahu kalau dirinya benar seperti orang tidak waras kali ini. Namun, senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sejak ia mendengar gosip tadi. Mungkin inilah penyebab hatinya sangat tenang hari ini.

Kakinya terhenti demi menatap teduh pada langit yang tengah menampilkan semburat jingga petang hari.

'_Arigatou, Kami-sama_...'

.

.

.

.

.

'Trek!'

Temari meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang belum dimakannya ke atas meja dengan wajah kesal. Kepalanya yang bermahkota warna kuning indah itu lalu terangkat pada dua wajah tampan yang tengah terdiam kaku di depannya.

Kankuro dan Gaara.

Sejak tadi, kedua pemuda itu menatap ke arah Temari dengan mata tidak berkedip. Seakan tidak percaya dengan keajaiban yang tengah keduanya lihat.

Temari yang kemarin hari masih terbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjang, kini telah duduk dengan tenang di depan meja besar tempat berbagai macam makanan lezat terhidang.

"Oke, apa kalian tidak senang aku hidup kembali?" sinis Temari menatap tajam pada kedua adiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka kedua pemuda tampan itu dengan sumpit.

Gaara terkesiap.

Kankuro pun terkesiap.

"U-uhm, ano..." ujar keduanya serempak.

Kankuro menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam, dan dibalas dengan pandangan serupa oleh Gaara.

Sementara itu, Temari memicingkan mata melihat interaksi yang dilakukan oleh kedua adiknya. 'Ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan,' batin satu-satunya putri dari Yondaime Kazakage itu curiga.

"Selamat-"

Kankuro dan Gaara kembali saling pandang dalam tatapan tajam setelah kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan kembali sama. Menghasilkan helaan napas bosan dari Temari.

"_Nee-chan,_ makanlah..." ujar Kankuro dan Gaara kembali dalam nada yang sama.

Temari memicingkan mata melihat perbuatan dari kedua adiknya. Wajahnya mulai memerah dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang mulai terlihat di pelipisnya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran hanya karena interaksi aneh yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kankuro dan Gaara..." ujar Temari lembut atau bisa dibilang sangat lembut sambil mendesis.

"Hn?" Kedua pangeran Suna itu kembali mengeluarkan suara yang sama dan sama-sama melirik ke arah Temari dengan wajah polos.

"KELUAR KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah tertidur satu jam di perpustakaan Istana. Kemarin malam, sejak ia mendengar berita bahagia tentang siumannya Temari, semangatnya untuk meneliti sesuatu langsung naik dengan drastis. Sehingga, ia rela menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan duduk di ruangan penuh buku itu tanpa mempedulikan waktu tidurnya.

Senyuman itu, kembali merekah dengan manis di bibirnya.

'Pluk'

Dengan tenang, pria yang sudah menjadi panglima perang di usianya yang masih terbilang cukup muda itu membalikkan tubuh pada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang bahunya.

Shikamaru lalu berdiri dengan sopan.

"_Ohayo, Ouji-sama_... apa tidur Anda nyenyak?" sapa Shikamaru seperti biasa.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya menatap prilaku Shikamaru. "Kau ini, benar-benar..." desis sang pangeran menyerah.

"Beginilah saya, _Ouji-sama_..."

'Pletak!'

"Ouch!" Shikamau lalu mengusap-ngusap pangkal kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Itachi sambil menatap pangeran dengan senyuman miris. Hingga sebuah suara lain bernada datar muncul tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"Berhentilah bercanda!"

Kedua pria tampan yang sama-sama berambut panjang sebahu itu serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok yang barusaja berbicara.

Shikamaru menatap sinis pada Sasuke. "Apa kau cemburu, 'Gay'?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan pada panggilan gay.

Hal itu, tak pelak membuat Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya yang tentunya sangat tidak mempan bagi Shikamaru. Sejak _tragedy_ 'ciuman' tidak disengaja antara Sasuke dan Naruto dulu sewaktu mereka masih sama-sama genin, Shikamaru sangat hobi mengejek Sasuke sebagai gay. Hal yang selalu dibantah habis-habisan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu tentunya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan dua orang di depannya. Bagi Itachi, Shikamaru adalah seorang adik baginya, sekalipun mereka bukan keluarga. Karena itulah, sejak dulu, Shikamaru bisa keluar masuk istana dengan mudah. Itachi bahkan sempat melatih pedang pada Shikamaru bersamaan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, dulu.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Ia sengaja melirik ke arah Shikamaru sambil tersenyum penuh perhitungan.

"Mak-"

"-Kau mengerti maksudku, adik jenius..."

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menatap sekilas pada Sasuke yang tentunya dibalas pengangkatan bahu singkat dari pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau sengaja menghabiskan waktumu di perpustakaan ini adalah untuk meneliti kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu, bukan?" tanya Itachi tepat sasaran. Terbukti dengan wajah Shikamaru yang langsung berubah pias.

"Ck, merepotkan! Darimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai lupa akan tata krama sopan dengan seseorang yang kini ia ajak berbicara.

Itachi lalu menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah yang dibuat semisterius mungkin. "Ahha... apa kau berpikir, aku tidak tahu sesuatu tentang adikku?" ujarnya bangga.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya dapat menghela napas mereka melihat kelakuan Itachi yang terkadang sangat kekanakan.

"Belum banyak. Nanti aku jelaskan padamu detailnya."

"Baiklah, ingat dengan janjimu, adik kecil." Itachi lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua wajah tampan yang berbeda itu dengan sebuah senyum misterius di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap kepergian Itachi. Sementara Shikamaru bergumam sekilas. Panggilan yang diberikan Itachi padanya, benar-benar membuatnya teringat akan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat jauh di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

Ini udah lebih panjang kayanya...

Terimakasih kepada yang udah bersedia mereview, fave, alert. Semuanya telah menjadi inspirasi saya untuk tetap mempublish fic gaje dan sangat fluffy ini, XD

Balasan review:

**Hikaru No Yukita** Temari udah sadar, hehe... wah, apa benar fic ini mengarah ke angst? Haduh, gimana ini, ya... niatnya bukan untuk sedih, sih... jangan sedih ya, Yukita-san...

**SoraYa UeHara** Nah, justru itu... kalo Temari mati, siapa, dong pemeran utamanya? Hehe... dia udah sadar, kok. Ini udah update...

**Kithara Blue Beauty** Wah, alhamdulillaah... kalo kamu suka...

**Takana Nara** Ini udah kilat! Temari belum mati, kok. Dia masih idup.

**Endah 'pinkupanpu** Haha, begitulahh... sotoy sekali-sekali ngga papa kok, dek... #lho?

**Hello Kitty cute** Oh, iya, dek... tenang aja, Tema udah sehat, kok... dia udah bisa akting kembali... #sama-sama ngawur

**Kagome Sabaku** Udah update! #teriak gaje

**EMma ShiKa TeMa** Haha, Temari juga dijadiin Bushou sama ayahnya...

**Putri Suna** Hihi, sepertinya Putri salah tulis, tuh... ini lho, chap tiga... hehe... udah update, lho...

**CharLene Choi** Iya, betul itu... seperti kisah kucing dan tikus...

**Sabaku Yuri** Inilah dia, chap 3...

**MinCha-chan** Ini udah panjang, lho... Mincha-chaaan...

* * *

**Sinopsis chap depan :**

"-Aku bukan adikmu!"

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau sangat terpaksa menemaniku?"

"Kami berdua salah, _Nee-chan_..."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menunjukkan semuanya padamu,"

"Ya, Orochimaru-_sama_..."


	4. Penyelidikan dimulai

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...  
**

**..  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Daun-daun kecil beterbangan di sekitar jalanan setapak Konoha. Beberapa helai di antaranya terjatuh di tepi jalan. Angin sepoi yang bertiup, menjadikan suasana siang hari di Negara tersebut terasa sangat nikmat untuk bersantai di bawah pohon atau di tempat tinggi yang langsung mendapat hembusan angin.

Dua orang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan, terlihat berjalan beriringan di salah satu jalan setapak Konoha. Tidak ada suara yang mengisi di antara mereka. Sedari tadi, keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam. Hingga sebuah suara khas remaja lelaki baru _baligh_ terdengar samar.

"Selamat!"

Temari memiringkan kepala ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya dengan sedikit menunduk. "Hn?"

"Selamat, kau lulus! Dasar merepotkan," jelas Shikamaru dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, tanpa menatap Temari. Garis merah samar terlihat di kedua pipi pemuda tersebut, menandakan kalau ia sangat malu dan genksi dengan apa yang barusaja ia ucapkan.

"Oh..."

'Set!'

Shikamaru menatap tangan Temari yang menengadah di depannya dengan alis terangkat. Ia melirik ke arah gadis tersebut membari isyarat bingung atas tindakan si gadis.

"Hadiah," sahut Temari pendek.

Dengan sangat bosan, Shikamaru melanjutkan jalannya sambil mendengus. "Apa umur segini masih pantas meminta hadiah? Merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru cuek.

Temari tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya. "Yah, adik kecil, kau sangat pelit!" ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat sejahil mungkin sambil mengikat satu rambut pirangnya yang tadi ia gerai.

Telinga Shikamaru langsung berdenging mendengar panggilan adik kecil dari bibir Temari. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar sebelum kemudian melanjutkannya kembali dengan tidak peduli.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau sangat pelit?" tanya Temari, sengaja merendahkan tubuhnya yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Shikamaru.

"Adik kecil..."

Muka Shikamaru mulai memerah mendengar panggilan itu berulang-ulang. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menutup telinga dan tidak peduli, tapi gadis di sebelahnya tetap saja betah menggodanya.

"Wah, adik kecilku sedang ngambek." Dengan santai, Temari memegang kepala Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan wajah innocent.

"Adik kec-"

"-Aku bukan adikmu!" ketus Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Ia menepis tangan Temari yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi kau adik apa?" tanya Temari lagi masih dengan wajah super innocent-nya.

Shikamaru menghela napas dengan kesal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap Temari dengan sangat bosan. "Kau merepotkan! Kalau bukan karena perintah dari Hokage-_sama_ untuk menjadi penunjuk jalanmu, aku lebih baik tiduran di rumah."

Temari tercekat. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah, langsung berubah pias mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru. Namun, ditutupnya dengan tatapan anggun yang selalu ia gunakan sebagai seorang Putri Kerajaan.

"Apa Hokage-_sama_ selalu memerintahkanmu?" tanya Temari berusaha bersikap biasa. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar kenyataan barusan yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ia mengira, selama ini, Shikamaru dengan senang hati menemaninya.

"Hn."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau sangat terpaksa menemaniku?"

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru bergumam seperti sebelumnya, tidak peduli. "Hn."

Temari lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Rasanya baru kali ini ia dikhianati oleh seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman dekat, bahkan ia sudah menganggap Shikamaru bagian dari keluarganya. "Aku sangat kecewa, kalau begitu aku pulang," ujar gadis itu datar, benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Shikamaru langsung terkesiap.

Wajahnya yang tadi sangat cuek dan acuh, kini berganti dengan beberapa kerutan bingung di dahi. Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu sedang marah padanya. "Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan volume sedikit keras pada Temari yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Temari tidak menjawab. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan aura pekat yang muncul di sekitarnya.

"Hey!" Shikamaru lalu mengejar Temati dengan langkah malasnya. "Ck, merepotkan saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Temari memandang kagum pada hamparan samudera biru luas yang ada. Ujung baju khas putri kerajaan warna putih yang ia pakai melambai singkat akibat angin laut yang menerpa. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian beralih fokus menatap pada dua orang pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri kaku di depannya. Mata beriris hijau pekatnya menyipit curiga setelah berkali-kali beralih dari si pemuda berambut merah marun, hingga ke pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman secara bergantian.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Temari tepat sasaran.

"_Nee-chan_-"

"-Ya atau tidak!" potong Temari cepat sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Ya," sahut Gaara dan Kankuro bersamaan. Keduanya langsung terdiam setelahnya, tidak berani membuka suara kembali. Bagi kedua pemuda tersebut, semenjak sang ibunda meninggal dunia, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka ke dunia ini, kecuali Temari, kakak satu-satunya yang mereka miliki.

"Alasan?" tanya Temari lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata menyipit. Persis seperti seorang pengacara yang tengah beradu argumen dengan lawannya.

Gaara dan Kankuro sama-sama diam termangu.

"Baiklah, apa alasannya?" tanya Temari kembali dengan nada yang sangat lemah lembut penuh _intimidasi_.

Kankuro menelan ludah dengan gugup. Rasanya sangat tidak memungkinkan kalau ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Temari. Bisa-bisa gadis itu langsung mengamuk dan berniat membunuhnya atau membunuh Gaara seperti yang ia lakukan waktu itu. Untung saja sang Raja datang tepat waktu. Diam-diam Kankuro bersyukur atas kedatangan ayahnya kala itu. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Kankuro. "I-itu..."

"Kami berdua salah, _Nee-chan_..." aku Gaara cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. Kankuro yang melihatnya pun ikut menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti Gaara.

"Ya, aku juga salah..."

"Lalu?" tanya Temari sambil tersenyum bijak.

"Kami akan berdamai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru kecil bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di tepi sungai berair jernih. Ia menatap bosan pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk seorang diri sambil mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air sungai. Wajahnya sembab karena menangis. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, raut khawatir sangat jelas terpeta di wajah tampan pemuda keturunan Nara itu. Ia bahkan berkali-kali mendecak kesal saat mengingat percakapan sebelumnya antara dirinya dan gadis tersebut.

'Pluk!'

Temari melempar batu-batu kecil yang dapat dijangkau oleh tangannya dengan tidak semangat. Lengannya sesekali bergerak mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata hijau kelamnya.

Tidak ada isakan yang keluar.

Dia bukanlah gadis biasa yang selalu memperlihatkan tangisan mereka. Tapi dia adalah seorang Putri yang tidak punya seni dalam menangis. Helaan napas lemah ia tujukan pada alam sekitar.

'Set!'

Wajah Temari berubah kaget saat sepotong es krim muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya. Tangannya langsung bergerak refleks demi menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih mengalir. Mata beriris hijau tua itu lalu beralih pada sebuah tangan putih yang terjulur dari sampingnya.

"Ambillah!" sahut Shikamaru singkat sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan es krim di tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Temari bergeming dengan tatapan datar. Tangan gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak mencapai es krim yang disodorkan Shikamaru padanya.

Dengan kesal, pemuda yang selalu bertampang malas itu memasukkan pasangan es krim yang ada di tangan kanannya ke dalam mulut dan menahan dengan sedikit menggigitnya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Temari yang tidak bergerak sedari tadi dan meletakkan es krim itu padanya.

"Sangat enak. Kurasa kau belum pernah mencobanya," ujar Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Temari dengan santai dan mulai menjilati es krim yang sudah ia pegang kembali.

'Plung!'

Mata sipit Shikamaru langsung melebar tidak percaya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan akan tindakan Temari barusan. Gadis itu barusaja membuang es krim yang telah ia berikan dengan senang hati.

"Kau...-"

"-Aku tidak menyukainya! Apalagi yang memberinya adalah kau!" ketus Temari dingin tanpa melirik ke arah Shikamaru sedikitpun.

Shikamaru tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalah dengan menghela napas.

Pemuda itu kembali memakan es krim miliknya dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Temari. "Sebenarnya... aku yang memintanya," ujar Shikamaru pelan di sela-sela jilatan es krimnya.

Temari memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Shikamaru. Setelah lama terdiam, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun tertahan dan kembali tertutup karena egonya yang sedang tidak kompromi.

"Aku meminta izin itu semenjak selesai ujian Chuunin. Dan Hokage-_sama_ mengizinkannya. Karena itu setiap kau datang, aku yang dipanggil," ujar Shikamaru kembali. Kemudian senyum kecil merekah dari bibir pemuda tersebut, "Tapi aku memang punya kebiasaan yang buruk yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Temari termangu di tempat.

Matanya menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya. 'M-meminta?' batin gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

'Pluk!'

Tiba-tiba Temari merasakan sesuatu yang menimpa kepalanya, yang ternyata itu adalah tangan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiahnya," ujar Shikamaru sambil menjilati es krim di tangannya dengan cuek dan mulai menarik tangannya.

"Bukan itu..." gumam Temari sangat pelan. Namun, hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hn?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi meminta penjelasan pada Temari. Namun sesuatu yang berat telah menimpa tubuh pemuda tersebut.

'Brukh!'

Tubuh Shikamaru langsung terjungkal akibat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Temari. Ia berusaha menggapai-gapai udara demi menyelamatkan setengah es krim yang ada di tangannya. "Hey-"

"-Hiks..."

Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru terdiam dengan reaksi tiba-tiba dari Temari. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan memeluknya sambil menangis. Jantungnya langsung berpacu dengan cepat. 'Sial, inilah masalahnya kalau aku terlalu baik, merepotkan!' batin pemuda itu menggerutu pada jantungnya yang tidak berhenti bekerja cepat. 'Sial!'

Temari lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap haru pada Shikamaru yang mulai duduk sambil meringis. "Apa-apaan kau!" seru pemuda itu dengan wajah yang dipalingkan. Segaris tipis warna merah samar, tidak luput dari pandangan Temari.

"Kau sangat lucu, adik!" timpal Temari dengan senyum tulus yang merekah di bibirnya. Ia mengelap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. "Adikku ternyata sangat baik! Maaf ya..."

Shikamaru menghela napas dengan bosan kala mendengar kembali kata 'adik' dari bibir Temari. Suasana hangat penuh warna pink dan bunga-bunga itu langsung sirna berganti suasana gelap mencekam seperti rumah angker. Ia mengarahkan tatapan kesalnya sambil menjilat kembali es krim di tangannya yang sudah mulai meleleh dengan rakus. Tidak ada gunanya berbantahan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Hehe, kau adalah adik yang paling kucintai, Shikamaru!" jerit Temari sambil memeluk Shikamaru kembali. Membuat Shikamaru gelagapan seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini lebih gugup dari yang sebelumnya, karena mendengar kata 'cinta' dari bibir Temari. Di mata Shikamaru kecil, kata 'cinta' adalah sesuatu yang punya arti khusus baginya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut kucir satu itu menggerakkan bibirnya pada sebuah senyuman.

"E-es krimku..." miris Shikamaru sambil menatap lemas pada es krimnya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan ke Temari. Gadis itu malah menjilatinya dengan senang hati.

"Aku menyukainya!" seru Temari berbinar. "Ini sangat enak, dan aku menyukainya!"

"Aku juga menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, di mana letak kejanggalannya?" tanya Itachi sambil menautkan kedua alisnya penuh tanya. Telunjuknya terarah pada sketsa peta yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru.

"Waktu," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kalau begitu, mereka bisa kembali melalui jalan memotong di sini. Ini sangat cepat," ujar Itachi sambil menghela napas. "Sudahlah Shikamaru, ini sudah pernah dibahas. Suna memang bersalah, dan mereka berhak menerima kekalahan demi kekalahan dari kita," tambah pemuda penyandang status Putra Mahkota itu dengan nada datar.

Shikamaru menatap Itachi serius. "Itulah masalah utamanya, _Nii-san_. Kalau seandainya mereka mengambil jalan memotong, waktu mereka semakin banyak terbuang."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Maksudmu?"

"Jalan memotong yang dimaksud adalah sebuah danau. Sementara, tidak satupun ada yang berbicara mengenai sampan ataupun berenang. Sebagaimana yang dibantah oleh para utusan Suna waktu itu."

Itachi tampak mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan Shikamaru. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mengakui, kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya ini sangat jenius. "Sampan bisa disembunyikan, Adik," ujar Itachi membantah. Hatinya kembali bertanya-tanya, jawaban apa kiranya yang akan diberikan Shikamaru.

"Itu..." Shikamaru mengarahkan telunjuknya kembali pada peta dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Adalah masalah selanjutnya," ujarnya misterius.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan merahasiakan ini dariku, bukan?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menunjukkan semuanya padamu," jawab Shikamaru santai. Ia meneguk teh manis yang tersedia di atas meja. Mata pemuda Nara itu mengerling bosan pada beberapa pelayan yang tengah berdiri di sekitar mereka.

"Lalu?"

Shikamaru memberi kode pada Itachi dengan menutup matanya, serius. Menandakan kalau pembicaraan ini adalah pembicaraan yang sangat rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan ikut menyesap teh hangatnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pengawal berbaju formal khas kerajaan berjalan santai di salah satu lorong istana. Beberapa lilin menyala terang di tepi lorong. Di samping kanan dan kiri lorong tersebut, terdapat beberapa pintu yang menunjukkan sebuah ruangan atau lorong yang lain. Beberapa patung ular pun tampak menghiasai sekitar lorong gelap bercahaya lilin itu. Membuat lorong gelap itu terasa sangat mistis dan menyeramkan bagi yang melewatinya.

Langkah kaki pengawal itu tidak terhenti hingga sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat gelap dengan ukiran ular berada di depan matanya.

Pengawal berambut putih itu lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan letak kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan sebelum membuka pintu besar tersebut dengan tenang.

'Tap... tap... tap...'

...

"Kabuto-_kun_?"

"Ya, Orochimaru-_sama_..."

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

_Ouji-sama_ = Pangeran

_Oujo-sama_ = Putri

* * *

Ini udah semakin panjang...

Hahaii... makasih kepada yang udah bersedia mereview, fave, dan alert. Sangat berharga bagi saya, sekalian sebagai pemberi semangat untuk melanjutkan fic gaje ini. Makasih, ya...

**Hello Kitty cute** Belum ketemu, dek... bosen, yah... nungguin mereka ketemu? Hehe, sabar, ya... mereka ketemunya ntar. Saya mau buat ShikaTema ketemuan, tapi takutnya, ntar alur fic-nya jadi kacau. Secara gitu, Tema aja baru sadar. Trus, duo negara itu lagi konflik. Emm, begitulah keadaannya... mari kita nantikan! :D

**Kithara Blue Beauty** Hahaha, masa, sih? Kalo yang chap ini, masih keren juga, ngga? :D

**SoraYa UeHara** Hahaha... iya, betul itu. Saya juga senyum-senyum sendiri pas nulisnya! #dasar authorsebleng# Yah, tapi dia tetap keren, kan? XD Gaara gitu, lho... #keluar deh, fangirlnya

** Endah 'pinkupanpu** Hahaii... iya, sedikit kasian... tapi dia tetap keren, kok... #lagi2, -.-a

**CharLene Choi** Hahaha, haduhh, siapa siiih, yang jauh di sana? #sambil ngintip pake teropong jarak jauh

**Putri Suna** Ouji-sama itu adalahh... pangeran... hehehe... #nyengir sambil garuk2 pipi

**MinCha-chan** Hihihi... udah, dong sujud syukur-nya... itu Shika ngeliatin terus dari tadi. :D

**EMmA ShiKaTeMa** Ini, nih... readers saya yang namanya paling unik, hehehe... mantap, dehh... Iyap, mereka sama-sama bushou. Emm... menurut kamu, kira-kira ada, ngga? Hayo, ditebak!

**Kagome Sabaku** Hehehe... begitulahh... soalnya, Gaara itu kan, kalem banget. Saya selalu berpendapat, sekalem apapun seseorang, paling ngga, dia pernah deh, ngelakuin hal konyol, hahaha... #pendapat apa pula itu? -.-a Emm, kalo masalah slight, saya kasih tebakan, dehh... kira-kira ada atau ngga? Dan kalo ada, slight-nya sama siapa?

**Takana Nara** Wah wah wah... selamat dataang! #peluk2 Takana-san# :D Ini udah update!

Yap, itulah balasan review dari saya. Kalo ada salah kata, mohon dimaafkan... :) Selamat lebaran, ya... mohona maaf lahir dan bathin... hadeuh, telat ngucapinnya... padahal minggu kemaren saya ngupadate fic ini. :D

Saya akan berusaha untuk konsikuen mengupdate fic ini setiap minggunya. Semoga bisa... aamiin... Kalo ada pembaca yang mau kasih kritik dan saran, review plus PM saya terbuka lebar-bar-bar... :D Silakan kalo gitu...

Dor dor dor! #tembak silent readers. Hayo, ngaku... yang kena tembak siapa, aja... hahaha

* * *

**Sinopsis chap depan :**

"Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan pendapatmu,"

"U-uhm... i-itu adalah _Oujo-sama_ yang sedang membaca,"

"Segera cari tahu siapa 'orang khusus' itu!"

"Sampai kapan mau memaksakan diri begitu, _Nee-chan_?"

"Dia... Shikamaru."


	5. Gaara dan Temari

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himatsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...  
**

**..  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Shikamaru dan Itachi berjalan di sekitar kandang kuda sambil sesekali mengelus kepala kuda yang mereka lewati. Beberapa kuda pun terlihat tengah memakan rerumputan yang ada di tempat makannya. Hingga keduanya sampai pada seekor kuda warna cokelat kemerahan milik Itachi.

Pangeran Mahkota kerajaan Konoha berwajah ramah itu mengelus puncuk kepala kudanya sambil menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulut sang kuda. "Jadi, mengapa waktunya bisa lama?" tanya Itachi tenang tanpa menatap Shikamaru.

"Tempat," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. Ia menatap lemah ke arah kuda-kuda di sekitarnya dengan wajah bosan. Apalagi mengingat bahwa kuda-kuda itulah yang selalu dipergunakan sebagai senjata untuk berperang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Danau itu terletak di perbatasan Konoha dan Uzushio."

"Lalu?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuda, menatap tajam pada Shikamaru yang tampaknya sangat ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Dan kejadian yang diakui ada di perbatasan Suna dan Uzushio."

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Dalam hati ia membenarkan pendapat pemuda tersebut. Namun, dalam waktu bersamaan, hatinya juga merutuki kelambatan otaknya dalam berpikir. Memang, selama ini Itachi tidak pernah berniat untuk meneliti masalah tersebut lebih lanjut.

"Apa penjelasanku masih belum jelas, _Ouji-sama_?" sindir Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging jelas di bibirnya. Matanya seolah-olah mengatakan kalau apa yang ia dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Pangeran itu hanya diam sambil kembali memberi makan kudanya dengan wajah yang sangat sulit dimengerti. "Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan pendapatmu, Adik," ujar Itachi datar.

Dan, kini giliran Shikamaru yang terdiam. Ia menghela napas pasrah sambil menatap awan. Dari awal, pikirannya sudah yakin, kalau Itachi tidak akan tertarik dengan kasus ini. Dan pencariannya selama ini, bisa berbuah sia-sia. "Ya, aku tahu..."

Tiba-tiba, suara gelak samar terdengar dari sosok Itachi. Pangeran tampan itu lalu menghela napasnya sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Tapi aku akan mencari tahu," ujar Itachi singkat dengan senyum misterius yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Shikamaru tercengang.

Akankah usahanya selama ini akan membuahkan hasil?

Sudut bibir Shikamaru ikut terangkat pada senyuman tipis. "Itu sebuah harapan, _Ouji-sama_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kazekage-_sama_, kamar Anda sudah siap..."

Seorang pelayan wanita mengulurkan tangannya menerima baju kebesaran yang disodorkan oleh sang Raja padanya.

Lelaki setengah baya dengan tubuh yang masih tegap itu berjalan dengan tenang, berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang telah lelah seharian ini. Usia yang memang sudah lanjut, membuat tubuhnya lebih cepat mengalami kelelahan. Hingga, tidak jarang sang Raja berniat untuk segera menyuruh salah seorang dari anak-anaknya untuk menggantikan posisi.

Saat memasuki kamar, Kazekage Suna tiu mengernyit heran pada bias cahaya dari lampu ruang perpustakaan yang masih menyala. Hal itu sangat terlihat jelas dari dinding kaca di ruang kamarnya. Biasanya, ruangan tersebut sangat sepi dan jarang dijangkau oleh para penghuni istana.

"Apa di dalamnya ada orang?" tanya sang Raja pada pelayan di sampingnya yang juga tengah menoleh ke arah yang sama dengannya.

Pelayan itu tiba-tiba gugup dan langsung menunduk malu karena ketahuan tertangkap basah mengikuti gerakan sang Raja. "U-uhm... i-itu adalah _Oujo-sama_ yang sedang membaca, _K-Kazekage-sama_..." jawab si pelayan sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, gugup.

Kazekage Suna itu kembali terdiam, memikirkan tidak biasanya sang Putri membaca hingga larut malam begini. Ia melirik sekilas pada ruang perpustakaan sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada beberapa pelayan yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Keluarlah... dan istirahat."

"Selamat malam, Kazekage-_sama_... kami undur diri..."

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi gesekan pena dan kertas memenuhi sekitar ruangan pendar itu. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang terlihat sangat serius meneliti beberapa berkas yang ada di depannya. Mengabaikan keberadaan seseorang yang tengah menunggunya dengan wajah bosan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan penundaan perang?" tanya pria berambut hitam panjang itu tenang. Tatapannya tidak teralihkan dari berkas yang ia pelajari sedari tadi.

Pengawal berkacamata bulat di depannya bergerak dengan gelisah sebelum menjawab, "Berita ini sangat samar, Orochimaru-_sama_. Aku mendengar kalau itu adalah permintaan khusus dari seseorang," ujarnya sopan dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

'Brak!'

Meja kayu besar yang berada tengah di ruangan gelap itu berdenging keras mendapati pukulan keras dari seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Tangan pucat dari lelaki yang terlihat sudah tua itu bergerak memijat keningnya dengan geram. Matanya yang berwarna kuning bening dan sangat mirip dengan mata kucing itu menyiratkan ketidaksukaan mendalam pada berita yang ia terima.

Pengawal di depannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Wajahnya yang terlihat masih muda itu memperlihatkan kalau ia sedikit bergidik mendapati aura kemarahan besar yang terpancar jelas dari wajah tuannya. "Orochimaru-_sa_-"

"-Kabuto!"

"Y-ya, Orochimaru-_sama_..."

"Segera cari tahu siapa 'orang khusus' itu!" desis lelaki tua itu penuh emosi.

"Baik, Orochimaru-_sama_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Keheningan mencekam mulai mengisi di hampir seluruh penjuru istana. Udara dingin yang berasal dari hembusan angin musim dingin di Negara Padang Pasir itu terasa sangat menusuk di kulit. Membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk merapatkan dirinya di dalam selimut-selimut tebal mereka.

Temari meringis saat merasakan kedinginan pada seluruh kulitnya. Bibirnya bergetar kecil menahan dingin. Namun, jemari lentik dari putri Suna itu tidak henti-hentinya bergerak membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Seakan-akan, pekerjaan yang tengah ia geluti jauh lebih menarik daripada ranjang hangat berselimut tebal di kamarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan, kau memaksakan diri begitu, _Nee-chan_?" tanya sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba di samping tiang pintu. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan dengan sebuah selimut tebal ditangannya. Dengan lembut, ia menyelimuti tubuh sang kakak sambil menghela napas pelan.

Temari tercenung.

"G-Gaara..." gagapnya sambil menatap Gaara yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "KKalau kau mau, kau bisa membuatkanku cokelat panas," tambah Temari setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya dari kekagetan akibat kemunculan Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak kata, Gaara pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut sebelum kembali lagi beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah nampan yang telah terisi oleh dua gelas cokelat panas di tangannya. Ia lalu mengangsurkan satu gelas ke hadapan Temari dan mencoba melihat pekerjaan sang kakak.

"Terimakasih, Gaara..." sahut Temari sambil sambil tersenyum dan menyesap cokelat panas buatan Gaara. Ia menggosok-gosok tangannya yang kedinginan di kaca gelas yang terasa panas. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Gaara hanya diam.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya sekilas sebelum bersuara, "Kenapa kau melindunginya, _Nee-chan_?" tanya Gaara to the poin. Sedari kemarin, hal inilah yang paling membuatnya penasaran. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan besar yang mungkin mengharuskan sang kakak untuk bergerak menolong lelaki yang ia panah waktu itu.

Namun, tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Temari, seakan gadis itu sudah ada feeling akan pertanyaan tersebut dari sang adik. Temari menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan lemah. "Dia... Shikamaru," ujarnya pelan, sangat pelan. Wajahnya menunduk kaku.

Gaara langsung terperanjat. 'S-Shikamaru?' batinnya tidak percaya dengan iris hijau membulat.

"Ya, dia adalah Shikamaru, Gaara" ulang Temari sambil menatap mata Gaara, meyakinkan. Setelahnya, wanita itu mendesah lemah mendapati kalau adiknya itu tidak percaya akan perkataannya. Pastilah sekarang Gaara heran dengan tindakannya. Selama ini, belum pernah dirinya berkorban dengan orang lain seperti saat ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk Shikamaru.

Gaara masih saja terdiam. Kata-katanya seakan tertelan begitu saja setelah mendengar pengakuan Temari. Bukan sekali dua kali, pemuda penyandang gelar Putra Mahkota kerajaan Suna itu mendengar cerita tentang seseorang yang bernama Shikamaru dari kakaknya. Ia bahkan paham dan sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya sang kakak pada orang yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai Shikamaru itu. Jadi, ia hanya diam.

Tidak menyangka, kalau Temari akan berani melakukan hal senekat itu untuk seorang yang bernama Shikamaru.

Temari yang tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau Gaara akan membuka suaranya, berniat mengutarakan semuanya. "Aku minta maaf... aku tahu, ini salah, dan ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan. Saat itu, aku hanya yakin, kalau aku tidak akan mati. Dan dugaanku benar, aku masih hidup," ujar Temari menceritakan tentang pikirannya. Mata beriris hijau pekat itu menatap ke arah Gaara dengan pandangan yakin bercampur sedih. "Kalau ayah sampai tahu, Beliau akan marah..."

"Hn."

Temari kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Gaara. "Dan aku yakin, kalau kau juga marah."

"Ya, aku marah," balas Gaara singkat sambil membalas tatapan tajam dari Temari. Tentu saja Gaara marah. Siapa yang tidak akan marah, kalau pihak musuh dilindungi oleh orang dalam dan orang itu adalah adalah kakak kandung sendiri?

"Aku tahu..." ujar Temari sambil menghela napas pelan. Ia lalu menutup matanya dengan pasrah. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui ini?" tanya Temari pelan. Tidak berniat untuk membela dirinya sama sekali. Semuanya sudah jelas, ia melindungi orang penting yang berada di pihak musuh. Dan ia juga tahu, hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya bukan sekedar hukuman ringan.

Pangeran Suna itu terdiam cucup lama sebelum kembali menatap ke dalam mata sang kakak dengan tatatapn lebih tajam. "Kau akan melihatnya, Nee-chan..." ujar Gaara dingin sambil bangkit dan berlalu dari hadapan Temari.

Temari menatap punggung Gaara dalam diam. Wajah cantik yang biasa tegas dan yakin itu kini telah berganti. Menyisakan wajah rapuh yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi.

Temari merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi sambil menutup kedua matanya yang mulai memunculkan genangan air.

"Shikamaru... maafkan perjuanganku yang hanya sampai di sini..."

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

Yap, orang baik harus menepati janji... yah, walaupun udah malem gini, siih... mau publish sore tadi, tapi modemnya error... #ngeless

Hehe, tapi sepertinya ini sangat pendek... #dengan wajah innocent #ditabok readers

Saya kembali mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada readers yang udah bersedia mereview, fave, dan alert. Sangat membantu bagi saya yang suka molor untuk tetap melanjutkan fic gaje ini... makasih, ya...

**Kithara Blue Beauty** wkwk, iya juga ya... tapi, kayanya ini lebih pendek lagi, hehe...

**SoraYa UeHara** Hihihi, ini sedang saya usahakan... semoga suka dengan cerita ini...

**Suna Princess** Hehehe, iya juga ya... tapi sayangnya, si Shika itu udah dasarnya emang pemalu. Jadi, mau gimana lagi? #hadeuhh, -.-a

**Hikaru No Yukita** Buagh! #ngamuk-ngamuk mukul bantal# kenapa dikau tega sekali meninggalkan fic eke ini...? #oke, tinggalkan saja author yang lagi stres, huahaha

**Sabaku Yuri** Hehe, iya... udah loncat-loncat ini, fi-nya. Tapi sepertinya mereka belum ketemu. Ketemunya ntar, di negara lain, insyaAllah...

**EMma ShiKaTeMa** Iya, semoga bisa diupdate secepatnya, aamiin... Publish aja, dek... ntar, kalo bener-bener hancur, saya kasih concrit, dehh... hehehe... #gayanyaaa... fic sendiri juga hancur -.-a

**Kagome Sabaku** Ssstt, kayanya iya, dek... #tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya... -.-

**Takana Nara** Iya, hehe... gambar kamu mengingatkan saya dengan seseorang yang bernama Shikamaru... :D

**Endah 'pinkupanpu** Hehe, gimana, yaa... tapi kayanya ngga, dek... eh, tapi saya juga bingung... #ini authornya yang lagi sotoy

**Hello Kitty cute** Hahaii, kamu juga, ya... yang cepet juga updatenya...

**CharLene Choi** haduhh, Lene-chan... saya ngga nampak, nih! Geser dikitlah! #dorong-dorong Lene -.-a

**KriwilKriwil** Eh, kamu... Kemana aja? Kok, baru keliatan? #SKSD :D

**MinCha-chan** Hahaha... btw, saweran itu apa, dek?

* * *

**Sinopsis chap depan :**

"Aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Dan benda itu termasuk harta pusaka keluargaku,"

"-Kau mau menjaganya?"

"D-dia adalah... _Ouji_-_sama_... Uchiha Itachi..."

"Semua yang dikatakan oleh _Ouji-sama_, benar adanya..."

"Selamat jalan, _Ouji-sama_..."


	6. Saksi

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...  
**

* * *

Sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi di negara Suna untuk mengadakan rapat setiap khir pekan. Rapat yang digelar antara keluarga kerajaan dan para petinggi negara demi menjaga kelangsungan hubungan baik di kerajaan. Termasuk pula hadir di dalamnya tiga orang anak kazekage yang selaku keluarga Raja.

Dan rapat kali ini pun sama seperti sebelumnya, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Hingga di akhir rapat, suara Gaara terdengar meminta izin untuk berbicara. Pangeran itu sengaja menunggu waktu di akhir rapat untuk mengungkapkan keperluannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Gaara?" tanya Kazekage sambil menatap anak yang sangat mirip dengannya itu datar yang tentunya dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh sang anak.

Gaara diam sejenak sambil berpikir. Pemuda itu lalu menatap kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang tengah duduk di seberang tempat duduknya dengan tatapan tajam. Alis Temari terangkat karena bingung sebelum kemudian turun dengan pelan seiring dengan wajahnya yang mulai memucat saat mendengar Gaara mengatakan, "Ini masalah Temari."

Semua pandangan pun tertuju pada Temari. Bahkan, Kankuro pun ikut menoleh dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya anak kedua Kazekage itu dengan kening mengernyit.

Para petinggi dan semua yang hadir ikut membenarkan pertanyaan Kankuro dengan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Sekilas, dapat dilihat tubuh Temari menegang dengan tangan terkepal. Gadis itu hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Dia telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Panglima Kerajaan dengan baik dalam perang sebelumnya," mulai Gaara tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari sosok Temari yang kini hanya mampu tertunduk dalam diam. "Jadi, aku memohon kepada_ Tou-sama_ dan semua hadirin untuk memperhitungkan jabatannya dan diganti dengan orang yang lebih pantas..." tambah Gaara sopan. Pemuda itu lalu menatap ayahnya dengan hormat dan kembali menambahkan, "Kurasa... itu saja..."

Temari tercengang. 'I-itu saja?!' batinnya tidak percaya.

Sementara, para petinggi mulai ribut mengenai permintaan Gaara. Temari pun heran dengan ucapan Gaara. Ia bahkan belum percaya, kalau Gaara tidak membeberkan kesalahannya sedikitpun di depan sang ayah dan para petinggi. Kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dalam perang sebelumnya dengan melindungi salah satu dari pihak musuh.

Karena malu pada Gaara, Temari membuka-buka halaman buku yang menjadi bahan tempatnya menulis dengan terburu. Namun, sesuatu berwarna putih dengan beberapa coretan, menarik sebagian besar dari perhatiannya. 'Apa ini?' batinnya.

Kertas putih berlipat yang bertuliskan kanji Jepang dengan tulisan khas adik bungsunya yang sangat ia kenal, tercetak dengan sangat jelas. Sebuah tulisan yang mampu membuat sudut-sudut bibir Temari terangkat.

'Sayangnya, perjuangan Anda bukan sampai di sini saja, _Oujo-sama_...'

Mata beriris hijau pekat Temari beralih pada sosok Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. Wanita berkimono itu lalu mengangguk sekilas ke arah sang adik dan menyeringai dengan gaya khasnya.

'Arigatou, Gaara...'

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Shikamaru remaja sambil menatap Temari dan menunggu jawaban dari gadis tersebut.

"Ini!" tunjuk Temari pada sebuah benda hitam yang melingkar di leher Shikamaru. Ia menemukan benda itu setelah memutari tubuh Shikamaru beberapa kali, dan menyelidikinya dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggenggam bandul kalung di lehernya, heran. Namun, tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda itu pun langsung melepaskan ikatan kalung yang hanya berasal dari tali itu dan menyerahkannya pada Temari dengan senang hati. "Ambillah!" ujarnya enteng.

Temari terpaku.

Gadis itu lalu mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah si pemuda. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan memberikan kalung tersebut dengan senang hati padanya. Padahal, kalung itu terlihat sangat khusus dan langka. "Kau yakin?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"T-Tapi..." Dengan gugup Temari menyerahkan kembali kalung itu pada Shikamaru. Feelingnya mengatakan, kalau kalung itu punya arti yang sangat khusus. Tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Shikamaru akan memakai kalung begitu tanpa alasan. Ia memintanya pun tidak dengan niat serius.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi tidak mau?" tanya Shikamaru mulai kesal. "Ini hanya kalung jelek yang sudah aku pakai sejak bayi! Aku bisa mencari yang lainnya di pasar loak!" gusar Shikamaru kembali sambil meletakkan kalung tersebut ke dalam genggaman Temari.

"Dari sejak bayi?" tanya Temari semakin cemas akan status kalung tersebut.

"Hn." Shikamaru terlihat tidak peduli. "Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya pura-pura minta hadiah padaku, dan masih menganggapku adik kecil!" seru pemuda itu sambil mendecih.

Tepat sasaran.

Temari menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "B-bukan, begitu! T-tapi... a-apa kau pernah mendengar tentang h-harta pusaka keluarga?" tanya Temari ragu.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat satu senti. "Aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Dan benda itu termasuk harta pusaka keluargaku," jawabnya jujur. "Apa kau mau menolaknya dengan alasan ini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk kalung yang berada di tangan Temari sinis.

Temari mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ck, itu bukan urusanmu, Perempuan! Kalung ini milikku. Ayahku yang memberikannya. Jadi, aku boleh memberikannya pada orang lain, sesuka hati. Sini!" Dengan kasar, Shikamaru menarik benda itu dari tangan Temari dan langsung memasangkannya pada leher gadis tersebut. "Kata ayah, kalung ini sangat berharga dan harus dijaga dengan baik. Beberapa kali sudah pernah putus dan hilang, membuatku kerepotan. Aku mau, mulai dari sekarang kau yang menjaganya."

Temari merasakan tangan hangat Shikamaru menyentuh lehernya. Gadis itu dapat melihat kilatan cahaya dari bandul permata lonjong kecil yang di tengahnya terdapat ukiran berbentuk huruf N.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu. Ini har-"

"-Kau mau menjaganya, kan?" potong Shikamaru cepat.

Tidak dapat menolak, Temari akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Ya, aku akan menjaganya..." ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari menggenggam bandul kalung warna biru pemberian Shikamaru itu dengan erat. Bibirnya bergerak menampilkan sebuah senyuman tulus untuk seseorang yang telah menitipkan benda tersebut padanya. Benda itu tidaklah hilang, bahkan sampai sekarang, benda berharga itu masih melekat manis di lehernya. Tidak pernah lepas, dan tidak pernah hilang semenjak enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, kalung ini masih bagus sampai sekarang. Apa kau benar-benar menemukannya di pasar loak?" gumam Temari seorang diri. Gadis itu tergelak setelahnya saat memikirkan kalau Shikamaru pasti akan kerepotan mencari benda tersebut di pasar loak.

"_Oujo_-_sama_..." ujar seorang pelayan dari arah belakang Temari. "Kudanya sudah siap..."

"Ya, terimakasih, Matsuri..." ujar Temari sambil tersenyum pada sang pelayan. Mata beriris hijau tuanya menatap pada hamparan pasir di depannya dalam diam. Sebentar lagi, ia akan pergi meninggalkan negara kelahirannya tersebut untuk sebuah urusan. Tepatnya urusan yang berhubungan dengan tugas barunya sebagai seorang utursan kerajaan. Bukan lagi sebagai panglima.

Temari mengeratkan tali ikat pinggang merahnya dan mengangsurkan jubah kerajaan yang ia pakai untuk menaiki kuda. Hari ini ia memakai baju lengan panjang warna hitam berkerah kecil dengan minim aksesoris. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, ia ikat satu di belakang. Di kepalanya pun telah terikat oleh sebuah kain warna cokelat.

Dengan tenang, putri Kazekage itu duduk di atas kuda dan mulai mengayunkan tali kekang kuda warna putih tersebut. "Aku pergi dulu..."

"_Oujo-sama_... semoga perjalanan Anda tidak punya halangan..."

Satu lecutan di punggung kuda, menjadikan awal bagi perjalanan Temari bersama dua orang pengawal di belakangnya menuju ke sebuah negara yang sangat terkenal dengan airnya yang tidak pernah habis. Kirigakure.

"Hiah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Orochimaru-_sama_..."

"Hn?"

Orochimaru mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas yang sedang ia tangani dan melirik sekilas pada pengawal setianya yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Lelaki tua itu lalu mengernyitkan dahinya dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Tentang yang kemarin-"

'Brak!'

"-Siapa?!" potong Orochimaru cepat, sebelum sang pengawal menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa berkas bahkan sempat terbang akibat pukulan yang dilakukan Orochimaru demi mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

Dengan gugup, pengawal muda yang bernama Kabuto itu menjawab, "D-dia adalah... _Ouji_-_sama_... Uchiha Itachi..."

Mata beriris kuning kecoklatan milik Orochimaru langsung melebar seketika. "Itachi..." geramnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Beliau sempat beradu argumen dengan Hokage-_sama_ mengenai hal ini," lanjut Kabuto melaporkan. Tangannya tergerak memperbaiki kacamata bulatnya yang mulai mengendur.

Orochimaru memijat kening memikirkan tindakan tak lazim yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh sang Pangeran. Ia lalu teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi partnernya dalam upaya melancarkan rencana lima belas tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang kini tengah berada dalam penjagaan ketat_ intel_ Konoha.

"Kabuto, bagaimana keadaan Danzou?"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa prajurit Konoha terlihat berjaga dengan ketat di sekeliling sebuah ruangan besar yang terbuat dari besi. Di dalamnya telah berkumpul beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dalam keadaan berdiri. Di tengah-tengah ruangan yang temaram itu, terlihat dua orang lelaki yang tengah meringkuk tegang. Tubuh mereka terikat antara satu dengan lainnya.

"Izumo-_san_ dan Kotetsu-_san_!" panggil sebuah suara seorang wanita bernada tegas.

Kedua orang yang tengah diadili itu langsung berwajah pucat. Beberapa tegukan ludah mereka telan dengan tidak nikmat. Semuanya benar-benar terasa sangat dekat. Jarak lima belas tahun yang lalu, serasa hanya sehari bagi keduanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam ketakutan.

"Y-ya, T-Tsunade-_sama_..."

Tsunade, kepala bagian _intel_ Konoha itu maju selangkah dengan dengan langkah kecil. "Apa pemaparan _Ouji-sama_ ada kekurangan?" tanya wanita setengah abad yang berwajah tetap cantik itu dengan nada dingin.

Kembali, kegugupan menghampiri kedua orang itu. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pori-pori keduanya.

Uchiha Fugaku, selaku Raja Konoha yang turut berada di dalam ruangan, menyipit curiga akan tingkah kedua prajurit yang tengah diadili tersebut. Termasuk pula di dalamnya Itachi selaku pembawa analisis, dan Shikamaru yang mendampinginya.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan, menantikan dengan was-was pada sebuah jawaban pasti yang selama lima belas tahun ini telah tertelah oleh permusuhan dan dendam berkepanjangan antara dua negara.

Namun, beberapa menit berlalu dengan jawaban kosong. Hingga Tsunade, selaku orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam persidangan ini, kembali melangkah satu langkah. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh _intimidasi_.

"Apa menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' itu sangat sulit?" desis wanita itu dengan suara pelan dan dingin.

Izumo dan Kotetsu masih terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar.

'Klek!'

Pintu ruangan yang sedang mengalami ketegangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan wajah dari seorang pengawal kerajaan dan seorang _intel_ yang tengah membawa seorang lelaki tua berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun.

"Maafkan kami, Hokage-_sama_... _Ouji-sama_... Tsunade-_sama_... dan semuanya..." sahut pengawal dengan formal. "Danzou-_sama_ sudah hadir di sini..."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, keduanya lalu menggiring seseorang bernama Danzou yang mereka bawa itu ke kursi persidangan dan segera keluar setelah pamit dengan hormat.

Tsunade kembali melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah, mendekati seseorang yang barusaja dibawa. Matanya menyipit dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Danzou-_san_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti!"

Bunyi ringkikan kuda langsung memenuhi sekitar. Seorang pria berambut merah terheran dan menggerakkan kudanya mendekati kuda Temari. "Ada apa, _Oujo-sama_?" tanyanya sopan.

Temari memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan teliti sebelum tersenyum tipis, "Kita istirahat sebentar, Sasori..."

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya menatap tidak percaya pada anak perempuan dari Kazekage itu. "Apa Anda kelelahan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Temari hanya mengangguk dan mulai bergerak turun dari kudanya.

"T-tunggu, _Oujo-sama_..." Dengan cepat, Sasori turun dari atas kudanya terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu berdiri di bawah kuda Temari dan menunggu sang putri turun dari kudanya dengan menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau selalu berlebihan, Sasori... padahal kita sepupu," komentar Temari dengan senyum geli yang terpasang di bibirnya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sibuk merapikan pelana kuda Temari dengan tenang. "Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, _Oujo-sama_..." ujarnya diselingi nada canda yang terkesan datar.

Temari pun tergelak mendengarnya. "Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah."

Pengawal lain pun ikut turun dari kudanya dan segera menggelar permadani kecil di bawah salah satu pohon besar hutan tersebut. "Duduklah, _Oujo-sama_..." ujarnya penuh hormat.

"Terima kasih..." sahut Temari sebelum kemudian duduk di atas permadani itu dengan anggun.

Sementara itu, Sasori dan pengawal tadi berdiri di sekitar Temari.

"Kalian juga, duduklah... ada yang mau aku bicarakan..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, mungkin sidang kali ini hanya sampai di sini. Permasalahan ini masih belum mencapai titik terang," ujar Tsunade sambil memijat keningnya frustasi.

Sejak tadi, Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya diam, sementara Danzou selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang seakan berputar-putar tidak jelas. Kabuto yang ikut dalam persidangan, menatap ke arah sang pangeran dengan sinis. Bibirnya melengkung pada sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan.

Tsunade mulai menghadap sang Raja dengan raut yang sangat bersalah. "Hokage-_sama_... maafkan atas ke-"

"-T-tunggu..." potong Izumo lemah. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap wajah dingin Tsunade.

"Masalah ini sudah selesai, Tsunade-_sama_... Hokage-_sama_... _Ouji-sama_..." ujar Kotetsu pula bersuara.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan, langsung terperanjat kaget mendengar penuturan dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu. Bisik-bisik pro-kontra langsung memenuhi sekitar ruangan. Kabuto terlihat sangat pucat dengan hal itu. Firasatnya langsung berubah menjadi sangat buruk.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Shikamaru menatap pada Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan wajah tegang penuh was-was. Kalau sampai dua orang pemuda itu menjawab dengan jawaban lain, maka sia-sialah persidangan dan perjuangan mereka selama ini.

Fugaku menatap kedua pemuda di depannya sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya sang Hokage terlihat sangat tertarik. "Katakanlah..." perintahnya penuh wibawa. Entah sejak kapan, analisis yang diungkit Itachi padanya kemarin sore, membuat pemimpin tertinggi Konoha itu merasa sangat tertarik.

Izumo menatap Kabuto yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan pandangan lemah. Sangat berlawanan dari pandangan Kabuto padanya yang sarat dengan ancaman.

"Semua yang dikatakan oleh _Ouji-sama_, benar adanya..." jelas Izumo yakin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

'Glegarrr!'

Bagai mendengar petir di siang bolong, ruangan besar nan temaram itu langsung bergemuruh akibat teriakan tidak percaya dari semua orang yang hadir.

"I-Izumo-_san_..." gumam Tsunade tidak percaya. Berita kebenaran yang baru ia dengar, membuat sikap kerasnya dari sejak awal langsung melunak dan terpecah. Mata beriris cokelat bening madu itu menatap tidak percaya pada Izumo yang masih meringkuk di tengah ruangan.

"Semuanya, semuanya benar adanya..."

Kembali, semua pandangan mata mengarah tepat ke arah Kotetsu. Setelah Izumo, kini Kotetsulah yang mengaku. Seakan tidak ada celah lagi yang menutup.

Kebenaran telah ada di depan mata.

'Brak!'

Pintu ruangan besar itu langsung tertutup dengan kasar.

Seorang lelaki dengan jubah kebesarannya, telah keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah mengeras dan tangan terkepal.

"H-Hokage-_sama_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru membanting pintu besar di belakanya sambil memasang lengan jubah kebesaran warna abu-abu yang ia punya. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Kabuto yang tengah menunduk di depannya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, sebelum semuanya semakin jelas, kita harus cepat bergerak!" ujarnya sambil mendesis.

Kabuto lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah lebar dari Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-_sama_... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Langkah Orochimaru langsung terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Kabuto. Hingga kemudian, sebuah seringai tampak jelas terpeta di wajahnya yang sudah mulai keriput.

"Bunuh Itachi segera! Dan kalau kau gagal..." Dengan sengaja, lelaki tua itu menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum berbalik ke arah Kabuto demi melanjutkan kalimat yang terpotong, "Aku tidak akan pernah lagi memikirkan nasibmu."

Wajah Kabuto langsung memucat saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya sibuk bergerilya pada kejadian siang tadi di ruang sidang. _Analisis_ dari Shikamaru, pengakuan dari Izumo dan Kotetsu, peperangan antara Konoha dan Suna, hingga seseorang yang berada di balik layar. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu pemikiran yang membuat otaknya berkerja dua kali lipat. Semuanya benar-benar tidak masuk dalam prasangkanya.

Betapa banyak korban yang telah dikorbankan oleh dua negara?

Berapa banyak biaya yang telah dikeluarkan untuk mempersiapkan senjata?

Entahlah. Menyesal pun sudah tidak ada guna.

Semakin lama, pandangan tajam dari mata onyx Pangeran itu berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan yang sangat sendu. Memikirkan betapa jahatnya kerajaan kepada rakyat. Mungkin, permintaan maaf pun tidak akan dapat menghapus semuanya.

Rahang Itachi mengeras seiring dengan giginya yang mulai bergemeletuk.

"Aku memang bodoh..." Lengan pemuda itu lalu bergerak menutup matanya dengan senyum sinis yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang lemah..." gumamnya berkali-kali sebelum beranjak ke alam mimpi.

Hingga beberapa waktu setelahnya, kamar mewah khas kerajaan itu telah terisi oleh tarikan napas teratur dari penghuninya. Memungkinkan suara jangkrik untuk terdengar dengan lebih jelas.

Sebuah bayangan hitam tampak mulai bergerak dari balik tirai sudut kamar. Menampilkan wajah Kabuto dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam sosok Itachi yang tengah memejamkan mata.

'Tap... tap... tap...'

Pelan, dan sangat pelan sekali kaki itu melangkah. Hanya terdengar bagaikan langkah samar yang bahkan tidak dapat menyaingi halusnya suara angin.

'Tap... tap... tap...'

Mungkin... inilah detik-detik terakhir bagi waktu Itachi.

Detik-detik terakhir yang menjadi sebuah tujuan.

Hingga bunyi ayunan pedang terdengar halus di ruangan tersebut. Menjadikan segala benda mati yang ada di dalamnya sebagai saksi atas sebuah peristiwa bersejarah dalam sepanjang hidup seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Selamat jalan, _Ouji-sama_..."

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

Hahaii, ini adalah chap yang terpanjang... ngga terlalu pandai membuat sebuah masalah besar. Jadi yah, suasana persidangannya ngga terlalu tegang. #inilah akibat terlalu rajin membuat fic fluffy, -.-a

Sekali lagi, terimakasih kepada para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini, mereview, fave, dan alert. Makasih, ya...

Jangan sungkan, kalau tulisan saya banyak salahnya... silakan dikoreksi... :)

**Kithara Blue Beauty** Gaara adalah orang yang baik... udah tau, kan, apa yang dia lakukan? :D

**SoraYa UeHara** Rahasia masa lalu, maksudnya lebih ke rahasia antara Konoha dan Suna. Yah, termasuk ShikaTema di masa lalu juga, sih... hehe, berkelibet... atau berkelebat(?) -.-a

**Endah 'pinkupanpu** Iya, dek... habis, itu kayanya tempat yang pas buat disambung. Atau itu tempat yang ngga pas buat sambungan, ya? #garuk2 tanah

**MinCha-chan** Oh, begitu, saweran... #ikutan garuk-garuk kepala -.-a Iya, dek... sengaja dipendekkan lebih tepatnya. Karena fic ini sedang dibuat oleh seorang wanita kurir yang sok sibuk, hihi...

**Takana Nara** Iya... biar fic ini cepat tamatnya juga... iya juga ya, kamu genteng... fotonya maksudnya, :P hahaha... Eh, kok ganteng, sih? -.-a

**Hello Kitty cute** O-Oro-chan?! #syok bacanya O.o Hahaha, ada-ada saja, Oro-chan... ampun, dahh, ngga tahan mata ini bacanya... -.- kamu sih, ya, adek... wajar otaknya mumet, fic-nya fantasy banget. Saya malah ngga kepikiran buat fic kaya gitu. Takut otaknya langsung henk... #apaan itu, henk? -.-a

**EMma ShiKaTeMa** Buagh! #beneran ditinju #ditinjubalik -.-a Hayo, segera dipublish... tak dukung ini, dari jarak jauh, hehe...

**Suna Princess** Nggak, kok... Gaara kan, baik. :D Haduh, ketemunya inilah yang lagi pusing mikirnya, dek... bingung, mau ditaruh di chap berapa... #ditendang

**KriwilKriwil** Iya, emang pendek. :3 Ini udah update.

**CharLene Choi** Lho, kok Lene-chan jatuh? #ngeliat dengan watados. :D Ini udah kilat. Tapi kilatnya kilat-kilatan. :3

* * *

**Sinopsis chap depan :**

"Aku sudah menduga kalau ini akan terjadi,"

"Tapi sayang, belum nikah-nikah, dasar merepotkan!"

"Kau bisa berpartner dengan kekasihmu ini!"

"Cepat, Baka! Aku bisa kalah dari Gaara!"

"Ini memalukan!"


	7. Itachi

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

* * *

'Tang!'  
'Kriitt'

Tiga buah pedang mengkilat itu beradu dengan cepat. Bahkan mata Itachi yang sudah terlelap setengah jalan pun langsung terbuka dengan wajah super kaget. Onyx-nya langsung melebar tidak percaya. Tiga buah benda tipis panjang itu tepat berada lima senti di atas hidungnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam sosok berambut perak dengan kacamata bulat itu tajam. Ia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dan bersiap menyabetkannya langsung pada tubuh Kabuto. Mata onxy pangeran itu berkilat penuh emosi.

"HENTIKAN, SASUKE!" seru Itachi keras dan berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke saat itu juga. Pangeran berambut raven itu hanya mampu mengatur napasnya dan mulai menurunkan pedang di tangannya perlahan. Matanya tidak sedikitpun ia lepaskan dari sosok Kabuto yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan syok.

Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening dan tegang.

"Kabuto-kun...?" tanya Itachi yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan dengan nada dingin. Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap sosok Kabuto dalam diam. Onxy itu menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam dan ketidakpercayaan yang tinggi.

Pangeran yang sangat terkenal dengan keramahannya itu mendengus sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Dan saat itulah tanpa sengaja mata Shikamaru melihat satu pergerakan kecil dari sosok Kabuto yang sedang panik. Pengawal Orochimaru itu serta merta mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi dengan cepat. Namun, pergerakan dari Shikamaru telah lebih dulu melumpuhkannya.

'Brukh!'

Tubuh Kabuto langsung terjatuh di lantai kamar setelah dipukul oleh Shikamaru.

"_Aniki_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia mendekat pada Itachi dengan tatapan cemas yang sangat kentara sambil memeriksa keadaan sang kakak dengan _ekstrim_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke..." ujar Itachi menenangkan. "Ini benar-benar sesuai dugaan," tambahnya serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat sangat syok dengan kejadian ini. Walaupun sebelumnya Shikamaru telah mewanti-wanti terlebih dahulu, tapi kejadian ini terasa begitu cepat baginya. Melihat seseorang yang berniat membunuh sang kakak di depan matanya, tak pelak hal itu membuat emosinya terpecah berhamburan.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau ini akan terjadi," jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Sasuke tercengang dan sangat marah mendengar jawaban itu. "Kalau kau sudah memperkirakannya, kenapa masih tidur dengan nyenyak?!" sinis pemuda yang merupakan replika dari Itachi itu emosi.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan datang..." ujar Itachi kembali sambil tersenyum setengah tulus dan setengah geli. Membuat Sasuke harus merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk menurunkan kadar emosinya yang sudah naik beberapa tingkat.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar, mulai bosan dengan tontonannya. Ia lalu beranjak mengambil pedang tajam yang berada di tangan Kabuto dan membalikkan tubuh tengkurap pemuda itu tidak minat.

"Aku tidak mau mengurus orang ini. Ck, dasar merepotkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari sangat tenang di Konoha. Matahari bersinar terang. Burung-burung berlomba saling bersahutan. Serta udara pagi yang segar dan nyaman. Telah menjadi saksi atas penggiringan bagi seorang Yakushi Kabuto untuk masuk ke dalam tirai besi dengan penjagaan ketat para _intel_.

Shikamaru menatap sosok Kabuto yang tengah meringkuk di dalam penjara dengan pandangan malas. Namun, sorot putus asa terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Tidak habis pikir, seseorang yang selama ini telah menjadi teman seperjuangannya, ternyata adalah seorang penghianat. Sungguh itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan baginya dan ... Konoha.

"Jadi, dia sering keluar masuk negara Kiri?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

_Intel_ berkacamata itu mengangguk singkat dengan sopan.

"Jangan pernah lepaskan dia."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya dengan bosan sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan pengap tersebut. Ia sempat melirik sekilas pada sosok Kabuto sebelum menghela napas kembali. Walaupun sebelumnya anak dari Nara Shikaku mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan sudi mengurus Kabuto, namun ia tetap saja memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut menggiring pemuda berkacamata itu hingga memastikan sang Penghianat Negara benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam penjara.

Pemuda bergelar Panglima itu berjalan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dengan wajah lelah. Sudah dua hari ia tidak dapat melewati harinya dengan tidur nyenyak. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang belum sempat makan seharian kemarin karena kesibukan yang banyak menyita waktunya.

Mulutnya telah menguap beberapa kali. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak dapat ia ajak berkompromi. Tidak jarang, pemuda itu hampir menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu di depannya.

Nara Yoshino berdiri dengan pandangan tajamnya di depan pintu. Kedua tangan ibu satu anak itu bertengger di kedua pingganggynya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok sang anak yang masih beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum berteriak dengan keras.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru kagetnya bukan main mendengar teriakan sang ibu. Pasalnya, dalam dua hari ini teriakan itu benar-benar absen dari hidupnya. Dengan malas, pemuda itu berusaha memperlambat langkah untuk sampai ke rumah. Namun, langkah lebar yang dibawa sang ibu terlihat sangat cepat di matanya. "Ck, merepotkan."

'Greb'

Yoshino langsung memeluk tubuh Shikamaru dengan keras. Tidak lupa memeriksa bagian wajah dan tubuh dari putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki tersebut. "Apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kemana saja? Kau bahkan belum sempat pamit denganku!"

"Kaa-san..."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ck, belum."

"Ayo, cepat makan!"

Shikamaru hanya dapat pasrah saat ditarik paksa oleh ibunya. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar yang memandangnya dengan wajah menahan tawa. "Merepotkan."

Seorang ibu, memang kelemahan bagi Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade mengerling tajam pada sosok Shikamaru yang memang datang terlambat hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah malas dan mengantuk yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu. Padahal, sidang lanjutan kemarin sudah dimulai dari sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hari ini, Hokage tidak hadir dalam sidang karena penyakit jantungnya yang tiba-tiba kambuh sejak kemarin.

"Tsunade-sama... silakan dilanjutkan saja," ujar Shikamaru cuek. Membuat Tsunade yang melihatnya hanya mampu menahan diri agar tidak segera menempelkan sebuah pukulan selamat siang di pipi pemuda Nara itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya?" tanya Tsunade tegas pada tiga sosok lelaki yang tengah meringkuk.

Izumo sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan akan menjawab sebelum perkataannya dipotong dengan cepat oleh Danzou, "Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh _Ouji-sama_ kemarin adalah benar. Namun, perlu diketahui juga, kami memang diserang waktu itu," ujar lelaki yang paling tua di antara ketiganya itu tenang.

Tsunade melirik ke arah Izumo dan Kotetsu secara bergantian demi meminta pendapat dan dibalas dengan anggukan ragu-ragu oleh keduanya, "B-benar, Tsunade-sama..." ujar keduanya serempak.

Mata Itachi menyipit melihat interaksi tidak alami yang dilakukan ketiganya.

"Siapa yang menyerang?" tanya Tsunade cepat.

Ketiga tersangka itu langsung saling pandang dengan wajah bingung. Kotetsu sudah akan membuka suaranya sebelum sebuah suara tenang telah memotongnya dengan cepat. "Jangan katakan!" ujar Itachi cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Pangeran Konoha itu lalu menatap mata cokelat bening milik Tsunade dan menganggukkan kepalanya meminta izin untuk berbicara.

Tsunade hanya diam sembari duduk perlahan di atas kursinya, mempersilakan Itachi untuk bersuara.

Melihat itu, Itachi pun maju dan memerintahkan beberapa orang yang hadir untuk membuka ikatan yang mengikat ketiganya kecuali bagian tangan dan kaki. Ia juga memerintahkan untuk meletakkan ketiganya dalam posisi berjarak. Anak sulung Hokage Konoha itu lalu berjalan menghampiri ketiganya membagikan masing-masing satu kertas dan satu pena. Hal itu benar-benar berhasil menampilkan wajah heran di antara para hadirin.

"Nah, sekarang silakan tulis jawaban masing-masing di dalam kertas," ujar Itachi menjelaskan permainan yang ia buat.

Ketiga tersangka itu lalu saling pandang dalam keheranan. Namun, sepertinya Danzou-lah yang paling cepat paham dengan keadaan. Lelaki berusia setengah abad itu serta merta mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Itachi. "Anda sangat serius, _Ouji-sama_?" tanyanya dengan nada enggan.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang serius, aku sedang bermain. Terkadang, sidang pun harus rileks. Agar pikiran tidak tegang," jawab Itachi sekenanya. "Baiklah, kita masuk ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Apa yang menyerang adalah para utusan Suna?"

Ketiga tersangka tampak mulai menulis jawaban mereka tanpa ada protes.

"Baiklah, yang ketiga, kalau iya, kenapa mereka tidak terluka sedikit pun?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar dari Itachi. Dalam penantiannya pada jawaban tersangka, Itachi diam-diam memperhatikan raut wajah yang ditujukan oleh ketiganya.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Ketiga lembaran itu lalu ditarik oleh Itachi. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat masing-masing jawaban yang ditulis tersangka. Bibir Pangeran itu lalu tertarik ke atas menampilkan sebuah seringai.

"Sepertinya ada yang rancu di sini, Izumo-_san,_" tanya Itachi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Izumo yang tengah menunduk ketakutan. "Kotetsu-_san_, Danzou-_san_."

Hening, tidak ada yang berani menyahut. Semua orang sibuk saling pandang mendiskusikan permainan yang tengah dimainkan oleh sang Pangeran dalam diam. Sementara itu, para tersangka malah terlihat sangat tegang dengan keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari pori-pori kulit mereka.

Itachi menghela napasnya sejenak sambil membolak balik lembaran jawaban. "Sebenarnya, keadaan utusan Suna kala itu sangat tidak baik. Karena keadaan mereka sama seperti kalian. Babak belur dan penuh luka," jelas Itachi tenang. Onxy tajamnya merilik sekilas pada masing-masing wajah tersangka yang tengah kaget tidak percaya. "Apa kalian tidak tahu?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya mampu menunduk dengan pasrah. Sementara Danzou tidak berhenti menatap sosok Itachi yang tengah berbicara di depannya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Apa tebakanku kali ini juga benar, bahwa Konoha dan Suna telah diadu domba?" tanya Itachi sambil menggulung semua kertas jawaban di tangannya.

Semuanya diam dan hening.

Itachi lalu menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang dibalas pengangkatan bahu oleh si pemuda.

"Baiklah, kalau hanya diam, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'," ujar Itachi kembali memutuskan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan dengan diikuti oleh Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Namun, langkah tenang Itachi harus terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang menahannya. "T-tunggu, _Ouji-sama_..." panggil Izumo dengan wajah putus asa.

Sudut bibir Itachi sedikit terangkat mendengar panggilan itu. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mengubah kembali wajah ramah itu menjadi datar dan dingin. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tenang.

"A-aku ... benar-benar salah. Maka, hukumlah aku! Tapi tolong, selamatkan ibuku..." ujar Izumo dengan mata yang mulai berkaca.

Kening Itachi mengernyit mendengar permintaan Izumo. "Ibu?" ulangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Izumo hanya mengangguk dan dibenarkan oleh Kotetsu di sebelahnya. "Izumo benar, _Ouji-sama_... Ibunya telah ditahan oleh Orochimaru dan mengiriminya dengan sebuah surat ancaman," ujar Kotetsu menjelaskan.

Rahang Itachi langsung mengeras mendengar nama Orochimaru disebut di depannya. Kedua sisi tangannya telah terkepal erat di kedua masing tempat. Firasatnya memang telah memilih lelaki itu sebagai tersangka. Namun, mengingat gelar Sannin yang disandang oleh orang tua itu, membuatnya enggan untuk berpendapat.

Dan sekarang, dugaannya telah terbukti benar.

"Orochimaru..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan belum cukup tidur!" seru Itachi tidak percaya sambil menahan tangan Shikamaru yang tengah merapikan pelana kuda.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau kita menunggu lebih lama lagi, semuanya bisa benar-benar terlambat, _Nii-san_..." ujar pemuda Nara itu enteng dan segera menaiki kuda cokelatnya. Sekilas, ia terlihat merapikan barang-barang yang ia bawa dan rompi hijau yang ia kenakan.

Itachi tidak dapat menghindari helaan napas dalam dari indera pernapasannya. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan lemah. "Kau sudah sangat banyak berkorban, Adik," gumamnya pelan.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Negara."

Dua ekor kuda lain berjalan di samping Shikamaru dengan masing-masing penunggangnya yang akan pergi bersama. Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian, berhati-hatilah..." ujar Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Akan dilakukan,_ Nii-san!_" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Itachi lalu melirik pada sosok Sasuke yang hanya diam. "Sasuke, jangan lupa makan yang teratur..." sarannya tenang.

Namun, saran penuh kasih dari Itachi, dibantah dengan sinis oleh Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku masih kanak-kanak?" ujarnya dengan mata memutar tidak percaya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto tersenyum melihat interaksi antara dua kakak beradik Uchiha itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Ouji-sama_..." canda Shikamaru.

"Aku memang seorang pangeran," balas Itachi dengan bahu terangkat tidak peduli.

"Tapi sayang, belum nikah-nikah, dasar merepotkan!"

Itachi langsung meringis mendengar sindiran Shikamaru yang ditujukan telak padanya. Apalagi saat mendengar gelak tawa spontan dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang sangat menyudutkannya. Memang, diusianya yang mulai menginjak kepala tiga, pangeran tampan yang mempunyai banyak penggemar itu belum juga memutuskan untuk segera menikah. Entah apa, alasannya.

"Dasar Bocah!" ujar pemuda pemilik gelar Putra Mahkota itu sedikit berlawanan dari tata krama yang selama ini ia pelajari sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Hiah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm, apa gunanya acara seperti ini? Merepotkan saja!"

Shikamaru remaja menutup mulutnya dengan sangat bosan. Acara festival yang dilangsungkan setiap awal musim panas itu sejak dulu tidak pernah ia pedulikan. Dan kali ini ia terpaksa harus hadir karena diseret oleh Temari. Gadis itu sengaja datang dari Negaranya untuk melihat acara ini sebagai utusan kerajaan bersama kedua adiknya. Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Diamlah, kalau kau tidak mau kuhajar," ancam Temari ketus.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Hingga seorang pemuda sebaya Shikamaru tampak berlari mendekati keduanya dengan wajah ceria. Ia sengaja melambaikan tangannya untuk dapat dikenali oleh Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ragu. "Kau mau ikut tanding?" tanya pemuda sepuluh tahun itu dengan sedikit ragu. Namun, matanya berbinar penuh harap.

"Tanding?" beo Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, semangat. Ia lalu menatap gadis berambut pirang di sebelah Shikamaru dan menunjukkan telunjuknya pada Temari. "Kau bisa berpartner dengan kekasihmu ini!" serunya.

Shikamaru dan Temari sweetdrop bersama.

"K-kekasih?" gagap keduanya serempak.

"Yosh, baiklah! Mari ikut aku!" Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menarik lengan Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan tanpa persetujuan keduanya. "Kita akan tanding!"

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang telah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang sebaya. Semuanya telah siap di tempat dengan partner mereka masing-masing.

"S-Sasuke, kau juga?" ujar Shikamaru tidak percaya. Selama ini, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling anti dengan acara seperti ini. Pemuda itu bahkan menentangnya dengan sangat keras.

Hati Sasuke langsung mencelos saat itu juga.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru dengan pipi yang bergaris samar tipis. Tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan hadir di festival ini juga. 'Benar-benar memalukan!' pikir Sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar. Di belakang pangeran itu telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah malu-malu. "Cih!"

Shikamaru hanya menyeringai. Ia lalu berjongkok demi melihat pertandingan dari teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar kalau ia sudah didaftarkan untuk turut serta sebagai peserta oleh Naruto

"Baiklah, APA SEMUANYA SUDAH SIAP?" teriak sang pemandu sambil mengangkat sebuah bendera kecil warna merah dan bersiap meniup pluit yang berada di tangannya.

Semua peserta laki-laki, yang terdiri dari anak-anak remaja berusia sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas tahun itu langsung bergerak dan bersiap menggendong pasangan mereka dengan gaya masing-masing.

"Pertandingan ini, lomba lari sepanjang lima ratus meter! Yang sampai finish terlebih dahulu, dia menang! Ingat, pemandu sangat banyak, jadi yang curang akan ketahuan," arah pemandu kemudian. "Baiklah, sekarang... MU-"

"-T-TUNGGU!"

Baru saja, sang pemandu laki-laki itu akan memulai pertandingan, terdengar teriakan keras dari Temari. Membuat sang pemandu dan semuanya yang hadir menatap penasaran ke arah gadis tersebut. Hingga sebagian ada yang menurunkan kembali gendongan mereka.

Temari menatap Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan tersenyum. "Ayo Gaara, kita main!" ujarnya dengan suara yang tidak pelan. Dengan cepat, gadis itu langsung menarik tangan Gaara dari para penonton dan menghentikan langkah sang adik di garis tanding.

"Hey!" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi melihat tindakan Temari. Ia tidak percaya kalau gadis itu tertarik dengan pertandingan konyol ini. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di samping Temari.

"Nah, Tuan Pemalas, mari kita berpasangan," ujar Temari sambil menyeringai. Ia menunjuk ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan tajam, "Cepat, Gaara! Kita tanding bertiga!" ujarnya sambil melirik Kankuro yang tengah berdiri dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek. "Kalau kau tidak ikut, kami akan menghajarmu lain kali," ancam Temari.

Kankuro memberikan jempolnya pertanda setuju.

Gaara pun hanya dapat memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya sang pemandu sambil melirik pada Gaara yang belum memiliki pasangan.

Dengan sigap, Gaara langsung menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya. "Maaf," sahut Gaara kalem. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ala bridle style. Sementara gadis itu hanya dapat menampilkan wajah memerah yang sangat jelas.

"Baiklah, MULAI!"

Shikamaru langsun gelagapan sambil menoleh sekeliling. Ia merasa punggungnya sedikit berat dan lehernya serasa dicekik dari belakang. "H-hey-"

"Cepat, Baka! Aku bisa kalah dari Gaara!" bisik Temari dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari sosok kedua adiknya.

Bukannya Shikamaru tidak mengerti dengan pertandingan ini, namun keikutsertaannya dalam pertandingan, sedikit banyak berhasil membuat jantungnya bekerja dengan lebih cepat. Bagaimana pun juga, gadis yang sedang berada di belakangnya ini adalah orang yang sangat istimewa dari keturunan istimewa, dan itu semua akan dilihat oleh orang banyak.

"Ini memalukan!" gumam Shikamaru sambil mengamit kedua kaki Temari dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah memerah yang ia tundukkan ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari membuka jendela kamar yang akan ia tempati selama berada di Kiri dengan tenang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk menjadi utusan bagi negara-negara yang berkerja sama dengan Suna. Dan selama pengalamannya itu, hanya Konoha-lah yang pernah memberinya seorang pemandu. Yaitu Shikamaru.

"Hmm, kalau mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya sangat dekat," gumam Temari sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di palang jendela. Mata hijau kelamnya memandang kosong pada jalanan yang berada di bawah penginapan.

Ingatan putri tunggal Kazekage Suna itu kembali berputar pada rekaman-rekaman memori yang pernah ia jalani selama di Konoha. Ekspresi wajah cantiknya berubah-ubah seiring pergantian memori yang ia punya.

"Eh, tapi gadis itu... gadis yang digendong si Naruto itu, seperti pernah aku lihat, siapa dia?" gumam Temari seorang diri. Tangannya sibuk memijit dagu, berpikir. "Oh, ya ampun! Bukannya dia sangat mirip dengan pelayan Karin?" ujarnya girang tidak percaya. "Aku akan bertanya padanya besok!"

'Tok... tok... tok...'

Bunyi suara ketukan, mau tidak mau langsung membuyarkan lamunan Temari akan masa lalunya saat masih kecil. Dengan sedikit tergesa, gadis berambut pirang itu mendekati pintu dan langsung membukanya tanpa perasaan curiga.

"Ya, ada perlu ap- hmmbt..."

Sebuah sapu tangan berbius langsung menyapa mulut Temari dan membuatnya ambruk seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

Okehh, udah lumayan panjang yah ... fic saya. XD Sampai sekarang, saya masih sanggup update seminggu sekali. Semoga minggu depan juga masih bisa, aamiin...

Terimakasih kepada seluruh readers yang udah membaca fic ini. Terutama buat para minna yang sudah cape-cape meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, fave, dan alert...

Makasih bangeet...

**Endah 'pinkupanpu'** Hehe... Itachi masih hidup, kok, adek... itu tuh, dia! #nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi

**Hello Kitty cute** Itachi masih hidup! #teriak nyaring. Hahaha, Oro-chan itu bukan imut, tapi mengerikan... -.-a

**SoraYa UeHara** Iyap! Benar sekali! Mereka diadu domba. Yes, dapat seratuss...

**Kithara Blue Beauty** Itachi belum mati, kok... belum sampe ajalnya, hehe...

**ayu dinarwati** Salam kenal juga, minnaa... Haduhh, jangan nangis lagi, dong... Itachi masih hidup, kok, hehe... #lemparin tisu# yap, bener banget! Mereka mau damai...

**Fha** Aihh, kok bunga kamboja, sihh... #ngumpet sambil gemetaran# I-itu kan, bunga ... kuburan. -.-a Ini udah ada lagi flashback-nya, hehe...

**Takana Nara** Hahaha, sama-sama... #garuk-garuk pipi

**Hikaru no Yukita** Waw, petir menggelegar! Drrtt drrtt drrrtt duaarrr! Itachi belum mati, kok, minna... Wah, apa bener diksinya udah lumayan? Haha, dari dulu saya memang selalu bermasalah dengan diksi, juga dialog. Tapi yah, kalo udah mendingan, alhamdulillaah...

**Suna Princess** Hehe, chap depan insyaAllah mereka ketemu, dek... hihi, rumah putri kan, jauh banget... mereka tinggalnya di negeri dongeng... :D

**CharLene Choi** Ini udah kilat, kok... #kayanya siih -.-a

* * *

**Sinopsis chap depan :**

"Kau... yang memulai,"

"Kita... akan berlari sampai finish!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apa kau masih bersedia menjadi kakakku?"

"Aishiteru..."


	8. Bertemu

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

* * *

"Hosh... hosh... hosh!"

Temari menatap punggung Shikamaru yang tengah menggendongnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Membuat rasa bersalah tak pelak langsung menyusup ke dalam hatinya saat menyadari kalau ini bukanlah permainan yang cocok bagi pemuda tersebut.

"Shikamaru, kalau kau lelah, kita bisa berhenti," ujar Temari dari belakang. Lama-kelamaan ia pun tidak tega melihat Shikamaru yang biasanya sangat hobi tiduran itu harus berlari begini. Temari lalu menggerakkan kakinya memberi isyarat untuk turun. Tapi Shikamaru malah menarik kembali kedua kaki Temari dan mencengkramnya lebih kuat.

"Kau yang memulai," ujar Shikamaru dengan napas mulai putus-putus. Ia terus melangkah walaupun kemenangan benar-benar sangat jauh dan tidak mungkin dicapai oleh keduanya. "Jadi, jangan pernah minta ... berhenti!"

Temari tertegun mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Terlebih dengan kalimat terakhir dari pemuda tersebut. Semburat merah mau tidak mau mengalir apa adanya di pipi gadis itu yang kemudian ia sembunyikan di lekukan leher Shikamaru. 'Shikamaru...'

Shikamaru kembali memacu larinya seperti sebelumnya. Namun...

'Brak!'  
'Bruakh!'

Tubuh Shikamaru dan Temari langsung terpental jatuh. Di depan mereka telah berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh lumayan gemuk dengan seorang gadis kecil di punggunggnya. Sekilas, mulut dari si penabrak itu terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berbalik dan kembali berlari tanpa rasa bersalah.

Shikamaru mengeram dan segera bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia lalu menempatkan punggungnya di hadapan Temari dengan napas yang masih belum teratur. "Cepat naik!" perintah Shikamaru.

Temari hanya diam, sedikitpun tidak bergerak menaiki punggung Shikamaru. "Kau sudah lelah, Shi-"

"-Naik!" perintah Shikamaru kembali dengan nada tegas yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Dengan gemetar, Temari akhirnya memegang pundak Shikamaru dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung pemuda itu, ragu-ragu. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sebelum melayang karena Shikamaru sudah kembali berlari membawanya.

"Kita ... akan berlari sampai finish!"

.

.

.

.

"Hiah!"

Shikamaru memacu kudanya dengan kencang membelah kegelapan hutan. Di samping kiri dan kanannya ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sama-sama berpacu. Mereka terlihat seperti tiga orang peserta lomba kuda. Dengan keahlian yang sangat memukau.

'Zreeet!'

Dengan tiba-tiba, Shikamaru menghentikan langkah kaki kudanya di tengah jalan. Ia pun berbalik demi menatap wajah dari dua orang rekan setimnya, serius.

"Kita berpisah di sini!" perintah Shikamaru. "Apapun yang didapatkan, besok pagi kita sudah berada di sini!" tambah pemuda Nara itu sambil melempar sebuah kunai ke salah satu pohon sebagai tanda.

"_Jaa!_"

Ketiganya lalu berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Naruto ke arah utara, Sasuke ke arah timur, dan Shikamaru ke arah barat.

"Hiah!" Shikamaru memacu kuda tidak sekencang yang sebelumnya. Matanya sibuk meneliti keadaan sekitar yang mungkin saja ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Beberapa kali, Shikamaru berpapasan dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, namun tidak ada yang terlihat mencurigakan baginya. Hingga satu rombongan yang tengah membawa sesuatu seperti tenda dengan pakaian seragam prajurit yang sangat ia kenali melintas di depannya. Seragam itu sangat mirip dengan miliknya.

Seragam prajurit Konoha.

Mata Shikamaru langsung menyipit penuh curiga. Dengan sigap, pemuda itu lalu menghentikan laju kudanya dan berusaha mengikuti rombongan itu secara diam-diam. Namun, karena menguntit memang bukan keahliannya, rencana untuk mengikuti itu, harus ditelan kembali saat sesuatu yang tajam melesat cepat ke arahnya.

'Zraat!'

Tubuh Shikamaru secara refleks bergerak dan meloncat turun dari kuda. Tangannya langsung siaga dengan pedang terbuka. Entah bagaimana caranya, keberadaannya yang sudah ia jaga dengan baik, terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari para rombongan. Ia menondongkan pedangnya ke wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendecih, "Heh, bukannya aku yang harus bertanya?" tanyanya sambil berdiri tegak dengan gaya arogan.

Orang-orang yang tengah membawa sesuatu mencurigakan itu memabalas tatapan menatang dari Shikamaru dengan sinis. "Apa kau tidak melihat seragam kami?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum remeh. "Kami prajurit Konoha yang sedang dalam misi."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mendecih.

"Heh, lihatlah, aku juga prajurit Konoha," sahut Shikamaru santai, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah rombongan. "Siapa pemimpin kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

Ketiga lelaki itu saling pandang sebelum salah seorang di antaranya menjawab, "Uchiha Fugaku."

"Cih, sangat pintar!" Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mendecih sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. "Lalu, siapa panglima perang kalian?" tanyanya kembali tidak terlepas dari nada sinis.

Hening.

Tiga orang lelaki muda itu tiba-tiba memucat. Bibir mereka benar-benar tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Shikamaru. Semuanya terdiam dan saling pandang dalam ragu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ketiganya serentak berlari menerjang Shikamaru dengan masing-masing pedang di tangan.

Kalau mereka memang benar prajurit Konoha, tidak akan ada yang berani menyerang Shikamaru sang panglima perang dengan membabi buta. Namun, kali ini sangat berbeda. Hanya satu kalimat yang pas untuk rombongan tersebut.

Mereka bukan dari Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, aku pamit dulu," ujar Temari sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Hn."

Sejenak, gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu terdiam seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk berbicara, namun kembali ia tutup dengan gugup. Ia hanya menatap Shikamaru yang tengah tiduran di rumput itu dalam diam dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya. Matanya menyipit curiga pada sosok Temari yang masih terdiam di tempat sambil meringis.

"Ada apa?" ulang Shikamaru sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Temari.

Temari memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, enggan menatap Shikamaru. Saat ini, mereka hanya berdua. Rombongan undangan Suna sudah mulai berkumpul di gerbang. Sementara Temari, gadis itu sengaja menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke tempat ini demi bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

"A-aku pergi, dulu!" gagap Temari tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, perasaannya benar-benar buruk saat ini. Bahkan kemarin malam ia sempat mimpi yang tidak menguntungkan. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak dimengerti olehnya. Sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Ia hanya khawatir. Ya, Temari hanya khawatir.

Pada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

'Greb!'

Gerakan gadis itu langsung terhenti saat Shikamaru menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Shikamaru?"

"Ada yang mau kukatakan," ujar Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Temari erat. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada gerakan awan yang berada di atas langit. Sebenarnya, yang ingin ia katakan bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dikatakannya saat ini. Di saat umurnya belum cukup untuk hal yang menurutnya sangat sakral. Namun, perasaannya mengatakan, kalau ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menyembunyikannya. Seakan ini adalah waktu sempit yang ia punya.

Waktu yang seakan tidak ada lagi untuk mereka berdua.

Untuk kali ini, Temari benar-benar sangat berharap kalau Shikamaru akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti biasa saat mereka akan berpisah. Ia benar-benar tidak berharap pemuda itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu ia harapkan selama ini. Karena itu akan terasa...

"Aishiteru..."

...menyesakkan.

Satu kata itulah yang kini keduanya rasakan. Entah bagaimana, satu kalimat yang barusaja dicapkan oleh Shikamaru, membuat hati keduanya sesak dan putus asa. Semuanya hanya terasa bagaikan fatamorgana yang tidak akan pernah ada.

Kedua pasang mata beda warna itu berkaca dalam waktu yang sama.

Rahang Shikamaru mengeras, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Temari dan beranjak duduk sembari menarik sosok gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apa kau masih bersedia menjadi kakakku?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Temari terdiam cukup lama, hingga ia menganggukkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru dengan lemah. "Aku berjanji."

Kedua kelingking mereka satukan untuk sebuah janji.

Mata beriris hitam kelam milik Shikamaru tidak henti-hentinya menatap pada punggung Temari. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Seakan, langkah Temari yang semakin menjauh, benar-benar akan lenyap dari kehidupannya. Pertemuan ini, serasa bagai pertemuan terakhir untuk mereka.

Pertemuan terakhir untuk lima belas tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

'Tang!'  
'Teng!'  
'Braak!'

Ternyata, tiga orang yang melawan Shikamaru bukanlah lawan yang sepadan baginya. Kini, ketiganya bahkan sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi dengan luka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mendapat luka tidak berarti di pipinya.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya salah seorang dari para penyerang sambil bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Aku?" tanya balik Shikamaru sinis. Ia lalu menunjuk pada seragam yang ia kenakan. "Aku tentu saja prajurit dari Konoha," ujarnya bangga. Tangannya kembali teracung dengan pedang yang masih siaga.

Ketiga orang itu lalu saling menoleh dalam keraguan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, mereka lebih memilih untuk kabur dengan segera. Meninggalkan sesuatu yang mereka bawa sedari tadi dengan suka rela.

"Tinggalkan dia! Tinggalkan dia!" seru ketiga orang itu berulang kali.

'Brukh!'

Tubuh Shikamaru tiba-tiba rubuh saat ketiga orang itu telah berlalu dair hadapannya. Ia lalu menyingkap celana panjang sebelah kiri yang ia pakai dan langsung menampilkan luka memanjang yang penuh darah di betisnya. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur ketiga orang itu tidak tahu kalau tadi kakinya sempat terluka dan malah berlari meninggalkannya. Walau begitu, ringisan kecil tetap tidak luput dari bibirnya.

Dan, tanpa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, ia langsung bangkit dengan tertatih menghampiri sesuatu besar yang ditutupi kain hitam itu dengan hati berdebar dan membukanya. Bagaimana pun juga, beberapa kali ia pernah tertipu dengan seonggok mayat, dulu.

Sebuah tempat berbentuk tabung kayu pendek terlihat dengan jelas. Dengan sigap, pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu langsung merogoh sapu tangan dari jaketnya dan menutup hidung, takut-takut kalau kali ini ia juga akan menemukan seonggok mayat.

'Brak!'

Shikamaru meloncat menjauh beberapa langkah setelah melempar penutup dari tempat tersebut. Bibirnya kembali meringis saat kaki sebelah kirinya berdenyut nyeri bertabrakan dengan tanah. Ia menunggu beberapa detik dan tidak mendapati kejadian berarti dari benda itu sembari mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dengan tertatih.

'Tap... tap... tap...'

Pemuda itu langsung menodongkan pedangnya siaga sambil melongok ke dalam tabung. Berusaha mencerna sesuatu yang kini ia lihat di dalam tabung.

Seonggok tumpukan berwarna hitam dengan beberapa helai pirang yang tampak di sela-sela warna hitam.

Dengan perlahan, Shikamaru menarik helai pirang itu dengan jantung berdebar dan kening mengernyit. Firasatnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buruk dan cemas. Hingga, wajah cantik dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, terpampang dengan jelas di matanya.

Mata sipit panglima Konoha itu langsung melebar saat itu juga dengan wajah _shock_.

"...Temari...?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

Hahaii, chp ini kembali pendek... Nah, ShikaTema udah ketemu di sini... bagi yang udah lama nunggu ShikaTema ketemu, itu lho, mereka udah ketemu, heheh...

Makasih kembali, kepada semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. Terutama bagi minna yang udah dengan baik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, fave, dan alert fic ini.

Makasih bangeet...

**Endah 'pinkupanpu'** Temari dicuri orang tak dikenal, hehe... itu, lho, dek... mereka udah ketemu. Wah, udah berapa kali, dek, kamu jadi pereview pertama di fic ini? Selamat, ya! #sambil ngacung permen karet XD

**CharLene Choi** Hahaha, ya, nggalah, adek... itu yang curi belum diketahui, masih dirahasiakan, ckckck, #apa masih terasa dirahasiakan, ya? -.-a

**SoraYa UeHara** Hahaha, memenangkan apa, ya? #ikutan mikir. Iya, manis, ya... ini, di chap ini mereka udah ketemu, kok...

**EMma ShiKaTeMa** Hehe, ngga apa-apa, adek... yang penting kamu udah hadir, hati saya juga udah senang, #apalah ini -.-a Kapan, nih, fic kamu muncul?

**Kithara Blue Beauty** Ya, kah? Ini chap selanjutnya udah update! :D

**Suna Princess** Errr... bener ngga, ya? #ditabok. Hehe, mari kita saksikan episode selanjutnya, ckckck

**Hello Kitty cute** Hahaha, 'imutz'? Hahaha, imut dari Jepang emang, dia... #kabur dari ular

**MinCha-chan** Hehe, ya, engga apa-apa, kok... sekarang kan, udah hadir... di chap ini mereka udah ketemu, kok. hehe... yang menculik juga belum jelas.

**ayu dinarwati **Wah, itu namanya joget apa, dek? Hihihi... Hmm, diculik siapa, ya? #ditendang. Eh, ntar chap depan ketahuan, kok, insyaAllah... dan kalo tebakan kamu bener lagi, kamu jangan joged gaje, tapi joged Korea aja, :D Emm, masalah setting, dari awal saya emang udah niat buat bikin setting yang berada di antara jadul dan modern. Jadi, dia adalah modern, tapi ngga modern-modern amat, dan jadul, tapi engga jadul-jadul amat, hahaii, begitulah... saya juga bingung...

**Kagome Sabaku **Ini udah update. Nah, dalam chap ini, ShikaTema udah ketemu, lho... :D

Maaf, yah, Minna... ngga bisa kasih sinopsis untuk chap depan.


	9. Pertemuan Kedua

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

* * *

'Braak!'

Kembali, Orochimaru memukul meja kayu di depannya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Mata beriris kuning emas milik lelaki tua itu menatap nyalang pada ketiga bawahannya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi bergemeletuk marah.

"Samurai bodoh! Cih!" makinya penuh amarah. "Setelah Kabuto gagal, kalian juga gagal! Dasar bawahan tidak becus!" umpat Orochimaru sambil meludah beberapa kali.

Dengan tidak berperasaan, Orochimaru menendang satu persatu dari pada bawahannya yang langsung terjungkal karenanya. Tidak ada dari ketiganya yang berani untuk melawan. Semuanya takut dan menyerah.

"Cari mereka!" perintahnya murka. "Cari mereka sampai dapat!"

Tiga lelaki yang tadi melawan Shikamaru itu saling pandang dalam gugup. Mereka tidak yakin untuk bisa menemukannya, apalagi melawan kembali orang yang telah mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan luka kecil di pipi.

Benar-benar bukan tandingan.

"T-tapi, Orochimaru-_sama_, k-ka-"

"-Cepat pergi!" perintah Orochimaru dengan pedang teracung.

"B-baik, Orochimaru-_sama_!" ujar ketiganya serempak dengan muka pucat pasi tidak bisa membantah. Mereka mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa dan ketakutan. Samar-samar, suara Orochimaru kembali terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Mereka akan istirahat. Cari di beberapa penginapan!"

.

.

.

.

.

'Tok... tok... tok...'

"_Oujo-sama_..."

Sasori lalu memegang kenop pintu kamar Temari setelah beberapa kali ia bolak-balik menyapa gadis itu dan tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Bibirnya komat kamit ragu beberapa kali saat akan membuka pintu di depannya.

'Klek'

'Tidak dikunci?' batin lelaki berambut merah itu curiga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan. "_Hime-sama_...?" panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Temari_-sama_..."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban berarti yang dapatkan. Mata beriris _hazel_ milik pemuda itu lalu mengarah pada pintu toilet, namun pintu itu terbuka dengan ruang yang kosong. Kening Sasori mengerut semakin dalam. Ia memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Temari, kau tahu, ini bukan waktu yang cocok untuk bercanda?" tanyanya ragu.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban yang menyahut panggilannya.

Rahang Sasori mulai mengeras.

"Temari!" teriaknya tanpa karma sedikitpun. Kepanikan benar-benar telah merasukinya. Namun, lagi-lagi, ia tetap mendapatkan kekosongan dalam ruangan luas itu.

'Brak!'

"Ada apa?"

Seorang pengawal lelaki yang kemarin ikut bersama mereka, muncul dari balik pintu dengan napas tidak teratur akibat berlari dari lantai bawah.

"Ada apa, Sasori? Aku dengar kau meneriaki _Oujo-sama_?" tanyanya sedikit tidak suka dengan nada bicara Sasori yang terdengar tidak memiliki karma.

Sasori hanya diam.

Pemuda yang masih punya hubungan darah dengan Temari itu lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan wajah bingung pada pengawal yang ada di belakangnya.

"Dia hilang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Temari merasa seluruh tubuhnya sangat berat dan lelah. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu berusaha membuka mata beriris hijau gelapnya. Samar-samar, matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di depan api unggun yang menyala. Matanya semakin menyipit saat menyadari seseorang itu memiliki rambut yang dikucir satu, wajah tirus, juga mata yang sipit. Benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Perasaan khawatir langsung merambat dalam hatinya.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Temari tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru yang tengah membuat api unggung, tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan nyaring dari Temari. Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dan beranjak mendekati gadis yang tadi ia tolong dengan raut khawatir. "Ada apa, Temari?" tanyanya cepat sambil memeriksa keadaan Temari dengan _ekstrim_.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang akhir-akhir ini memang sering memikirkan Shikamaru. Bahkan, kini sosok yang tengah khawatir padanya ini benar-benar terlihat seperti Shikamaru di matanya. Temari benar-benar ragu dan tidak percaya dengan otaknya. Mata gadis itu menyipit penuh curiga. 'Apa dia Shikamaru?' batinnya.

Lagi-lagi, Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru kembali.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Temari. 'Bahkan suaranya juga mirip,' batin gadis itu miris sambil menggeleng berkali-kali.

'Greb!'

Tubuh Temari langsung menegang seketika.

Orang yang telihat mirip Shikamaru di matanya itu kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. 'Apa ini masih khayalan?' batin Temari kembali sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dengan tangan gemetar. "T-tidak mungkin..." ujarnya berkali-kali.

"Ini aku, Temari! Shikamaru! Aku Shikamaru!" ujar Shikamaru. Meyakinkan gadis di pelukannya itu kalau ia benar-benar Shikamaru. "Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Penolakan yang dilakukan Temari terhenti saat itu juga. Ia berhenti memberontak dan memegang kedua bahu Shikamaru dengan wajah shock tidak percaya. Dirabanya bahu pemuda itu dengan jemarinya, hingga sampai ke wajah Shikamaru. "S-Shikamaru...?" gumamnya ragu. Bibirnya terbuka seperti mau mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas, dan berakhir dengan kata 'Shikamaru'.

"Ya, aku Shikamaru," ujar Shikamaru pelan dengan rahang mengeras menahan sakit "Adikmu..."

'Greb!'

Tanpa aba-aba, Temari langsung memeluk Shikamaru, erat. Berkali-kali bibirnya menggumamkan nama Shikamaru dengan bergetar. Tidak ada yang terucap dari bibirnya kecuali nama Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru... kau Shikamaru..."

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! TIDAK ADA?" gusar Orochimaru sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap nyalang pada ketiga bawahannya itu sebelum bergerak maju dan menghajar semuanya hingga tidak ada yang sadarkan diri.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" makinya.

Lelaki tua itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya dari ruangan tersebut setelah puas menghabisi para bawahan yang menurutnya sangat tidak becus itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Pintu ruangan besar itu lalu tertutup dengan keras, meninggalkan tiga orang lelaki yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Aku akan turun tangan langsung. Lihat saja, Konoha, Suna, kalian hanya dua ekor nyamuk bagiku..." desis Orochimaru sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya dengan seringai kejam yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya di persimpangan jalan dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Temari. Bahunya sedikit naik sebelum kemudian turun bersamaan dengan helaan napas pelan yang keluar dari indera pernapasannya. Tangannya lalu tergerak mengelus leher kuda cokelat kesayangannya.

"Namanya Hoshi. Dia sangat jinak, kau boleh membawanya," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan tali kekang kuda ke tangan Temari.

Temari hanya diam tanpa menyambut tali yang disodorkan Shikamaru.

Dengan malas, Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dan menyelipkan tali itu di tangan sang gadis. "Pergilah..." ujar Shikamaru pelan.

Lagi-lagi, Temari hanya diam. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Perlahan, gadis itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dari Shikamaru. Entah apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan oleh Temari, yang jelas, saat ini punggung gadis itu bergetar tanpa isakan.

Kaki Temari sudah akan bergerak menginjak pelana kuda milik Shikamaru sebelum tubuhnya terasa berpaling dengan sendirinya ke belakang. Bibirnya yang akan berteriak pun terkatup rapat karena di dekap erat. Air mata sudah tidak dapat lagi ia tahan. Hingga isakan kecil terdengar pilu dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Temari.

Kepala bermahkota kuning milik Temari menggeleng pelan di dada Shikamaru. "Kau tidak salah," ujarnya pelan sambil berusaha menahan isakan yang gagal.

Shikamaru menggeleng, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan mata terpejam. "Aku salah baru mengetahui kenyataan ini sekarang," ujar Shikamaru. "Aku memang salah, jadi aku minta maaf..."

Kedua tangan Temari terangkat dan membalas pelukan dari Shikamaru. "Kenapa cerita ini harus kita yang menerimanya?" tanyanya parau. Saat ini, tidak ada sosok Temari yang kuat dan tegar. Sosok itu kini telah berganti menjadi sosok rapuh dari seorang Temari yang dulu pernah ia alami saat kematian sang ibunda.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hati keduanya kini sama-sama merasakan sakit yang mendalam. Melihat kenyataan hidup yang tidak berpihak pada keinginan.

Shikamaru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Temari. Mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya ada untuk bersama.

"Kenapa harus kita yang menerimanya?" isak Temari kembali. Kaos putih bagian depan milik Shikamaru telah basah oleh air mata gadis itu. Sementara Shikamaru hanya diam mendengarkan racauan Temari sembari mengusap pelan punggung bergetar gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" ulang Temari yang semakin lama semakin pelan. Hingga keheningan meliputi di antara keduanya. Menyisakan isak-isak kecil yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Mendengar Temari sudah tidak lagi bersuara, Shikamaru lalu meregangkan pelukannya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi sang gadis. Pemuda yang selalu mengungkapkan kata 'merepotkan' itu lalu mengamit kedua tangan Temari dengan kedua tangannya. Membawa jari-jemari putih gadis itu ke arah bibirnya dan menciuminya dengan lembut.

"Karena _Kami-sama_ tahu, kitalah orang pilihan yang pantas menerimanya. Kitalah orang kuat itu, Temari _Oujo-sama_..."

Temari terperangah.

Gadis itu lalu menatap Shikamaru dalam-dalam. Sejak dulu, tidak yang berubah dari Shikamaru. Pemuda itu selalu menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda pada waktu-waktu istimewa. Tangan Temari berbalik menggenggam kedua tangan Shikamaru dan mengatupkannya di dada. "Kau semakin dewasa, adik..." ujarnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Setitik air bening kembali jatuh dari matanya.

"Dan kau semakin cengeng," balas Shikamaru memalingkan wajah.

Gadis yang sering berkata dengan tegas dan sarkastis itu hanya dapat tergelak pelan mendengar tanggapan Shikamaru akan dirinya sembari menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih mengalir. "Aku tidak cengeng, Bodoh!"

'Greb!'

Shikamaru kembali menarik Temari ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman kelegaan di belakang kepala gadis itu. Membuat kisah mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti berada di negeri dongeng. Yang mana, cinta dua orang insan tertolak karena perbedaan derajat dan Negara.

"Temari, apa kau mau berjanji sesuatu?"

"Hmm?"

"Jaga terus kalung kita..."

"Aku janji..."

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continue...**

* * *

Wah wah wah... kayanya fic ini udah mau tamat... #kayanya, sih...

Gimana-gimana... pertemuan keduanya? Romantis ngga? #nanya dengan muka ngarep

Sampai sekarang masih bisa saya update setiap minggu. InsyaAllah akan terus berlanjut setiap minggunya...

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah membaca, mereview, menfave, dan alert fic ini. Makasih, ya...

**CharLene Choi** Aihh, ketahuan ini, Lene-chan suka ngintip... :P #menutup semua yang bisa diintip -.-a

**Kithara Blue Beauty** Haha, saya juga udah lupa. Kayanya iya... hadehh, baguslah, kalo gitu. Kan jadi mendramatisir gimana gitu... XD

**SoraYa UeHara** Haha, Kaya mana, dek? Haduh, jangan nangis lagi, ya... permen lebay engga ada, nih...

**ayu dinarwati** Iya, betul sekali. Saya bingung karena apa, ya? #ditabok. Mungkin karena saya memang orang yang membingungkan kali, ya... #jawaban apaan tuh?! O.o Eh, beneran lagi menikmati, trus ceritanya habis? Haduhh, ini saya tambah, deh, hehe...

**Endah 'pinkupanpu'** Yeyy... #ikutan lompat, O.o Yang chap ini udah ketemu lebay, lho, adek... :D

**Suna Princess** Iya, saya pun ikut seneng, hehe... #garuk-garuk pipi

**MinCha-chan** Hehehe, Tema udah sadar, kok... :D

Wah, kayanya yang menang review paling awal untuk chap kemarin adalah CharLene Choi... #kasih teropong buat ngintip -.-a


	10. Pertemuan Negara

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kako no Himitsu/Rahasia Masa Lalu : Nara Kazuki**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**...**

* * *

"Jadi begitu?"

"Ya, Hokage-_sama_..."

Uchiha Fugaku langsung beranjak dari singgasananya dan menatap pada anak sulungnya yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sementara, Itachi yang ditatap pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan mempersiapkannya, Hokage-_sama_..." ujar sang pangeran sopan sebelum beranjak dari ruangan Hokage.

Sang Raja Konoha lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga orang pemuda yang mana salah satunya juga adalah anaknya sendiri. "Kalian bertiga... beristirahatlah..."

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto sama-sama menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Terimakasih, Hokage-_sama_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Lambaian pelan dari angin sepoi siang hari, membuat beberapa rumput kecil yang tumbuh di sekitar _gazebo_ itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Beberapa helai kelopak sakura yang berasal dari satu-satunya pohon sakura di tempat itu jatuh beterbangan menghiasi sekitar taman. Membuat siang hari di negara Suna benar-benar terasa sejuk dan nyaman.

Seorang pelayan tengah menuangkan segelas teh hangat ke dalam gelas kecil. Ia berusaha menuangkan air tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati dan teliti.

"Temari, kau hutang cerita pada ayah..."

Yondaime Kazekage memulai percakapannya siang itu dengan sang putri sulung. Kelopak matanya yang sudah mulai keriput dimakan usia, menyipit penuh tanda tanya pada anak perempuan satu-satunya itu perihal hilangnya Temari di Kiri. Perlahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman geli kala melihat raut malu di wajah Temari.

"Kalau kau hanya diam saja seperti itu, bagaimana ayahmu ini bisa percaya dengan cerita sebelumnya?" tanya Raja Suna itu sembari menarik napas dalam.

"_Tou-sama_ mau memulai cerita dari mana?" tanya Temari akhirnya. Penampilannya saat ini terlihat sangat anggun dengan sebuah _kimono_ santai warna putih gading bercorak daun-daun kecil. Rambut pirangnya ia gelung belakang, menyisakan anak-anak rambut di sisi kiri dan kanan wajah cantiknya.

"Semuanya..."

Temari menarik napasnya pelan. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. "Oh, Yang mulia, _Tou-sama_... bagaimana aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah aku menceritakan sebagian besarnya kemarin?" ujarnya tanpa dapat menyembunyikan nada manja dalam suaranya.

"Hahaha, putriku ini masih kecil ternyata..." ujar sang Kage sambil membelai kepala pirang anak sulungnya itu dengan lembut. "Baiklah, jadi apa yang mau kau ceritakan sebenarnya?"

Wajah Temari yang sedang manja itu langsung berubah menjadi serius. Membuat beberapa kerutan keheranan bertambah di dahi sang Raja.

"Ini adalah tentang kisah lima belas tahun yang lalu, _Tou-sama_..." ujar Temari datar. Mata beriris hijau pekatnya menatap lurus ke depan sembari menghela napas kembali. "Tentang kesalahpahaman antara Konoha dan Suna."

Kazekage Suna hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Bagaimana pun juga, ia percaya, Putrinya itu akan segera mencari tahu tentang masalah ini. Sekalipun ia sendiri belum berhasil menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya, dan sudah putus asa dari hal itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang selalu terpikirkan oleh orang nomor satu di Suna itu sejak kemarin hari.

"Baiklah, aku paham dengan itu," ujar Kazekage sambil tersenyum bijak. "Dan aku memang berharap banyak itu darimu," lanjutnya sambil menatap Temari dengan wajah serius.

Temari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan rakyat berkorban lagi, _Tou-sama_..." ujarnya dengan penuh tekad. "Kita harus segera menemukan titik terangnya."

"Hn."

Ayah dan anak itu lalu terdiam bersama. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga, suara berat dari sang ayah mengintrupsi keduanya. "Temari, putriku..."

"Ya, _Tou-sama_..."

"Siapakah gerangan pahlawan itu?" tanya Raja sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Temari yang belum menyadari arah pembicaraan sang ayah pun hanya dapat memberikan tatapan bingungnya. "Maksud _Tou-sama_...?"

"Tentu saja seseorang yang telah menolong putriku satu-satunya ini..."

Mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya, tak pelak hal itu membuat rona-rona kemerahan mulai muncul di pipi Temari. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari sang ayah sambil mengusap-usap bawah hidungnya dengan gugup.

"O-oh, i-itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi-bunyi yang berasal dari arah dapur, membuat Shikamaru remaja yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari bermain, langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dapur. Ia lalu mengambil segelas air yang terletak di atas meja dan langsung menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah mulutnya. Namun, belum sempat air dalam gelas menitik satu tetes ke dalam mulutnya, bagian telinga sebelah kirinya terasa panas sekaligus tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tertarik ke samping.

"Aaa, _K-Kaa-san_..."

"Shika, itu minuman ayahmu!" tegur Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru sambil menjewer telinga sang anak.

Shikamaru meringis dan memegang telinganya yang habis dijewer oleh sang ibu. "Ck, merepotkan!" ujarnya sambil berusaha menjauh dari ibunya yang kini tengah mengernyitkan dahi dengan terheran. "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya dengan raut kesal. "Aku belum meminumnya."

"Mana kalungmu?" tanya Yoshino tiba-tiba dengan mata menyipit curiga pada leher Shikamaru yang kini telah kosong.

"Oh, sudah kukasih ke orang lain," jawab Shikamaru enteng sambil mengambil gelas lain untuk tempat minumnya.

Belum beberapa langkah pemuda berambut kucir satu berjalan, telinganya sudah kembali ditarik oleh sang ibu. "Aaa, apa lagi, _Kaa-san_? Itu hanya kalung jelek," ungkap Shikamaru jujur.

Namun, Yoshino hanya diam. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok anak satu-satunya itu. Jeweran tangannya pada telinga Shikamaru semakin menguat seiring amarahnya yang semakin naik.

"Aaa, _Kaa-san_, telingaku bisa putus!" ujar Shikamaru antara ragu dan kesakitan. Matanya menatap sang ibu dengan penuh permohonan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba datang. Kepala keluarga keluarga Nara itu menatap kasian pada putra satu-satunya itu. "Ada apa, Yoshino?" tanyanya lagi sambil berharap jeweran di telinga Shikamaru segera terlepas saat itu juga. Bagaimanapun juga, Shikamaru itu adalah laki-laki, dan laki-laki juga punya hak asasi manusia di dunia ini.

Harapan Shikaku akhirnya terkabul. Yoshino melepaskan jewerannya di telinga Shikamaru sambil menghela napas pasrah dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras.

"Anakmu ini telah membuang kalung keluarga," jelas Yoshino membuang napas.

Mata Shikaku langsung melebar dan ikut menatap nyalang ke arah Shikamaru. "Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya?" tanyanya frustasi. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat umurnya masih sebesar sang anak, dan ia pernah melakukan hal sama dengan Shikamaru. 'Apa ini memang sudah karma bagiku, punya anak yang merepotkan?' batin Shikaku miris dengan wajah pias.

Shikamaru terdiam sambil meringis. Ditatapnya kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak membuangnya, aku menyuruh orang lain untuk menjaganya," jelas pemuda itu sambil menunduk. Dalam hati ia tengah bingung, bagaimana bisa, kalung jelek yang tidak pantas untuk dipakai itu bisa membuat kedua orangtuanya sampai marah besar begini. Ingatannya pun kembali pada pembicaraan sebelumnya yang ia lakukan bersama Temari tentang kalung tersebut. 'Apa itu benar-benar kalung berharga?' batinnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa diberikan kepada orang sembarangan, Bocah!" gerutu Yoshino yang sudah tidak peduli dengan masakan yang tadi ia kerjakan. Ibu dari Nara Shikamaru itu terduduk sambil memijit kepalanya yang terlihat frustasi. "Kenapa sifatmu sama saja dengan ayahmu?!" teriaknya frustasi.

'Jleb!'

Shikaku menelan ludahnya demi mendengar perkataan Yoshino dan tepat seperti dugaannya, kini mata Shikamaru tengah menatap lurus padanya dengan sejuta kelegaan. Membuat wajah Shikaku semakin pias dan frustasi. Kepala keluarga Nara itu bahkan tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Kau terancam tidak bisa menikah," ancam Shikaku sambil beranjak dari tempat yang membuat kepalanya pusing itu.

Shikamaru tidak percaya mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Sekilas, kening pemuda yang terkenal sangat jenius seperti ayahnya itu berkerut memikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Hingga ia langsung menyadari maksud dari kedua orangtuanya dalam sekali pikir.

"Apa kalung itu ... kalung pernikahan?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh!" Yoshino pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya sembari menghela napas. "Minumlah..." ujarnya lemah sembari menunjuk segelas air yang masih dipegang Shikamaru dan belum diminumnya sedari tadi.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Shikaku menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar pada daun pintu sambil berujar, "Jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Bocah!"

"Tentu saja," ujar Shikamaru mantap dengan sebuah seringai yang entah sejak kapan sudah terpeta di wajahnya yang masih kekanakan. "Aku akan menikahinya," lanjut pemuda sembilan tahun itu optimis. Menarik raut penasaran dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau suruh untuk menjaga kalungmu?" tanya Yoshino pasrah. Shikaku mau tidak mau sedikit penasaran akan jawaban Shikamaru. Sama halnya dengannya dulu, ia tanpa ragu-ragu menyerahkan kalungnya kepada Yoshino sewaktu masih kecil.

"Temari," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Ti-

"...T-Temari...?" tanya Yoshino shock dengan mulut mangap-mangap. Begitu pun dengan Shikaku, wajah lelaki paruh baya itu langsung memucat tidak percaya.

Mulut kedua orangtua itu langsung terkatup rapat, saat dengan mantapnya Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala. "Hn."

"T-Temari anak Kazekage?" tanya Yoshino dan Shikaku serentak demi menekankan nama seseorang yang sudah diberi kalung oleh Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoshino kembali dengan wajah benar-benar pasrah saat membayangkan perlakuan tidak affair yang akan menimpa putra satu-satunya itu karena telah lancang memberi kalung pada anak Raja Suna. "T-tidak mungkin!" pekik Yoshino tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin saja," ujar Shikamaru enteng tanpa tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang ibu. "Aku akan ke Suna untuk melamarnya. Yah, walaupun itu sedikit merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru santai, atau bisa dibilang sangat santai dengan segelas air yang kini tengah ia teguk. Secercah semangat terlihat jelas di matanya yang masih kekanakan.

Sementara, wajah Yoshino dan Shikaku semakin pucat seakan baru saja mendengar berita gunung meletus dari tetangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuda-kuda kerajaan Konoha yang membawa Hokage dan rombongan bergerak memasuki kawasan Suna. berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, yang mana pertemuan kedua negara itu harus berakhir dengan darah. Namun, kini semuanya tenang dan tidak ada pertempuran.

Hingga sampai saat kedua Kage saling bersalaman.

"Selamat datang, Hokage-_sama_..." sapa Kazekage sambil tersenyum tipis. Fugaku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk sekilas sebelum semuanya memasuki pekarangan istana Suna.

Itachi menyapu pandangannya ke sekitar istana, dan tanpa sengaja, iris onxy-nya langsung berpapasan dengan iris hijau pekat yang juga tangah menatap ke arahnya. Keduanya saling tatap dalam beberapa detik. Hingga tatapan sekilas itu sama-sama teralihkan tanpa arti.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be**  
**Continue...**

* * *

Hehe... bersambung lagi...

Maaf, minaa... saya engga bisa balas review sekarang.

Makasih, kepada yang sudah bersedia membaca, mereview, memfave, dan mengalert cerita saya ini. Makasih banget, ya...


End file.
